Second Chance Second Life
by GoEun08
Summary: (Bad summary) After the fall of WICKED, a new organization TAIMN rises and successfully finds a cure for the Flare.TAIMN traveler Holly Adams is sent by Thomas and Minho into the past to save their fellow gladers from their death. Join Holly as she changes the fate of the Gladers and unexpectedly finds love in the form of Newt. Rated M for future smut chapters :3 NewtxOC
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES: 1.) I did not read the book so I based everything I wrote from the movie and whatever I found in wikia. 2.) I ****do not**** own maze runner except for my ocs (the Adams siblings) and TAIMN 3.) I used the face of Barbara Palvin as my OC (Holly Adams) and Dean O' Gorman as Jake Adams. 4.) I don't really speak English ._. So once in a while my grammar might be blah. OTL 5.) Comments are highly appreciated 6.) Please enjoy my story :D**

Years after a deadly virus called the Flare killed millions of people all around the world, everything was back to normal. After WICKED's downfall, a new organization was created in the effort of finding a cure without the use of inhumane tests such as the maze. With the information they already have about the Flare and thorough research and studies, they have had successfully created a cure. They produced millions of vaccines and medications for the deadly disease and without any hesitation cured those people infected with it.

TAIMN read as _time_ was known worldwide as the organization that saved and rebuilt the human race. They were the ones that discovered the cure for the Flare and ever since they came around, there were lesser violence and lesser incurable diseases in the entire world. No one knew how or what TAIMN did to maintain peace and order but whatever it was, they were definitely doing a great job. TAIMN had built headquarters all over the world but the flagship stood where WICKED used to be.

In the middle of the busy city stood TAIMN's twenty stories building. When standing near the building, it looked like a cube that was as white as marble. But from afar, it showed off an optical illusion as if it was circular in shape like a clock. The optical illusion served as a reminder to the people that with TAIMN, peace and order will go on continuously. At the top right of the building was their logo in black steel: a big crescent shape with a figure of a carved doll in the middle and over it was the initials T.A.I.M.N. Other than security and cafeteria staff, TAIMN's other workers were divided into three categories—the TAIMN travelers, the Watchers, and the Clock Masters.

Intelligent, skillful, and physically fit—these were a few requirements for being a TAIMN traveler as they did most of the field job. A majority of these TAIMN travelers were young adults who served as secret agents and were quick to their feet and could get away through whatever danger they were involved in. Every day, TAIMN travelers spent an hour or more in the eleventh floor _training rooms_ to exercise both their body and mind for future missions.

When given a mission, TAIMN travelers would go to the _TAIMN pod_ area located in the twelfth to fifteen floors. These TAIMN pods were white pod shaped machines wherein in the travelers would lie down and conduct their mission serving as transporters. As they lay down comfortably in the pods, various wires and tubes would be connected to their body and into machines that would record their body's condition and the mission's progress. When settled in, the pods will close and keep the unconscious traveler inside. Their bodies would be scanned by a bright white light and engulfed by an odorless gas that would relax their bodies and be taken to their mission's location, unconscious. When they have reached their destination, nothing will change except for their age. If a traveler was nineteen going back to two years ago, then he or she will turn into his or her seventeen year old self. Although, there were limitations in being a TAIMN traveler and thus a few guidelines should always be in mind. 1.) They cannot go as far as ten years ago. 2.) TAIMN travelers can alter a few things in the past. 3.) A TAIMN traveler can die during a mission and cannot be revived back to life. 4.) TAIMN travelers should be focused on the mission because once they fail it, they can't redo it anymore. 5.) TAIMN travelers are not allowed to time travel for personal reasons. (Ex. undoing a mistake he/she had done, bring back a loved one who died, etc.) 6.) After completing the mission, everyone in TAIMN stays the same even if things in the present change because of the alteration.

It was up to the _Watchers_ to keep an eye on the TAIMN travelers who were unconscious and doing their mission. These Watchers served as doctors and kept an eye on the monitors that displayed the current condition of the travelers. When a mission succeeded, a green light would appear on the screen. When a traveler was badly injured, it would show an orange light and would beep several times if it worsened. And if a traveler died and failed a mission, a red light would appear. If a TAIMN traveler was in a critical condition, the Clock Master would get to decide on bringing the traveler back to recuperate before continuing the mission. When that happens, the traveler's body that was in the past would now be the one in an unconscious state while his/her real body at present time would be treated.

These TAIMN travelers were trained for one purpose— to change a few things in the past to make a better future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Here is my second chapter. I hope you enjoy it and yeah, please do comment and share some love :D**

She began throwing powerful kicks and punches left and right which in return Minho dodged successfully. Beads of sweat trickled down her face and her chestnut brown hair had stick to her sweaty neck. Minho continued to evade her kicks and punches with a sly grin forming on his face.

"Is that all you got, Holly?" he asked and attacked using a long wooden stick.

With quick reflexes the girl named Holly pulled out a dagger from her back pocket and stopped the stick just in time from hitting her. Breathing heavily, she grinned at him and pushed him as hard as she could before kicking him on the chest. Minho fell on his back at the mat and tried to get back up to counter attack. But to his dismay, he stayed still when he saw a sharp dagger pointed between his eyes. Minho lay back down catching his breath and groaning, trying to accept his defeat. Holly had put her dagger aside and crouched down with a playful grin.

"Is that all _you_ got, Minho?" Holly mocked with her English accent before giving him a hand.

Minho smirked and took her hand to get up, "Shut up. Let's just go have our lunch"

Holly took her face towel from the bench and wiped her face gently. Her entire face was scarlet red and her heart was thumping vigorously. She was completely exhausted with her one hour training with Minho and lunch was all she could think of. As everything was put back in their proper places, Minho and Holly left the training room and headed to the cafeteria downstairs.

Holly Adams was one of TAIMN's best TAIMN travelers and the youngest being twenty two. She was very skilled in using a dagger and could throw heavy blows towards enemies with her knowledge and skills in martial arts. She's been a TAIMN traveler for three years now and accomplished almost a hundred missions without a fail. She was born and raised in London but moved to the U.S. when she was thirteen. Both her parents died because of the Flare and were the reason for her to join TAIMN. She wanted to keep the world a safe place and that no one should suffer the loss of a loved one due to manmade diseases. Holly kept her brown hair tied up all the time since she was always in training or in a mission. She was exceptionally attractive with clear blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and white complexion. Guys, especially Minho, liked it even more when she would start talking with her British accent. Holly liked being alone though despite being surrounded by other TAIMN travelers. She would rather be in a room all alone or be accompanied by books. Reading was her favorite past time or hanging out with her friend, Minho, was an exception of wanting to be alone. She could be humorous but could also be sarcastic especially when not in a good mood.

Minho and Holly reached the cafeteria where a majority of the TAIMN travelers, watchers, and clock masters were having their break. The both of them grabbed their empty trays when the main chef had come out of the kitchen with a grin.

"Did you get your ass beat up again, Minho?" Fry Pan asked his friend teasingly.

Minho suppressed a smile and just rolled his eyes at him, "I just lost my focus"

"In short, I did beat his arse" Holly said with a proud grin and handed her tray to him, "What's the menu for today, Fry pan?"

Fry Pan took both of their trays and smiled proudly, "Well today's menu is pumpkin soup, Caesar salad, and roast beef with cranberry sauce. For dessert, there'll be chocolate cake"

"Ooh goody! I'm excited to eat! Please give me a lot"

"No problem, you'll need to eat a lot after a tiring day. I'll get your food ready"

While waiting for their food, Minho leaned back on the counter folding his arms on his chest and looked around the cafeteria. He saw a group of female TAIMN travelers sitting together and looking at their direction. They seemed to be whispering to one another and glaring which confused Minho.

"Hey I'm not sure if I did something wrong but, those travelers seem to be angry" Minho mumbled to his companions.

Fry Pan finished putting food on their trays and looked at the travelers Minho was referring to and took a glance at Holly who was trying not to laugh.

"You are very slow sometimes, Minho" Fry Pan chuckled and gave him his tray of food, "They're not mad at you"

"They're mad at me" Holly suppressed a smile and also took her tray full of food "I'll eat well. Thank you for the meal, Fry Pan"

Minho had gotten even more confused and quickly followed Holly who found a seat for them on the other side of the cafeteria away from the glaring travelers. He placed down his food and sat across her before looking at the travelers again who kept looking at them.

"Why are they mad at you?" he asked curiously.

Holly was cutting a piece of her roast beef and stuffed her mouth with it, "I'm guessing it's because you're like the vice president of this organization but you spend a lot of time with me which they think is like special treatment or they think I'm flirting with you"

After surviving all the trials and hardships Minho underwent through WICKED, he helped in creating TAIMN and to make sure that nothing as horrible as WICKED or the Flare would happen again. Even if he was the vice president, Minho did not only work to boss people around. He worked as a TAIMN traveler. With his serious and tough personality, ordinary TAIMN workers didn't even have the guts to approach him but admired him for his heroic deeds and good looks. But one day, he and Holly got paired up for a mission in which they started a close friendship.

"Well that sounds stupid" he snorted and also started to eat, "Do they harass you because of those assumptions?"

"No"

"Are you sure? Because if they do, you have to tell me"

"Now that's what I think is special treatment" Holly laughed softly and wiped her mouth with a napkin, "You don't have to worry about me, Minho. I'm pretty sure I can handle a few girls. In my opinion, they just fancy you and they're pissed they can't hang out with you like I do" and she concentrated on eating again.

"Too bad, I'm interested with someone else" Minho grinned.

Holly looked away from him and laughed shyly. Even if they were just close friends, Holly knew about Minho's feelings for her. Within their three years working together in TAIMN, Minho eventually developed a romantic feeling for his friend. Unfortunately, Holly wasn't interested in being in a relationship which Minho respected.

In the middle of eating dessert, Holly and everyone else in the building heard a voice of a woman over the p.a.

_To Ms. Holly Adams, please go to the president's office now. Again—to Ms. Holly Adams_,_ please go to the president's office now. Thank you_

Holly stopped eating and looked at Minho with a puzzled look. In her three years working at TAIMN, she was never called to see the president. She now felt like a student being sent to the principal's office.

"I-I didn't do anything wrong, right?" Holly asked Minho desperately.

Minho chuckled and stood up from his seat, "I'm sure he just wants to talk to you. Come on, I'll accompany you"

Together they walked out of the cafeteria and took the elevator up to the twentieth floor. Holly leaned back against the cold metal wall taking a deep breath. She tried to remember all the things she did within the week if she missed out on a flaw. In the middle of her thinking, she felt a warm hand squeezed hers. She looked up and saw Minho giving her a friendly smile.

"Relax, he won't kill you" he assured her.

The elevator dinged as soon as the door slid open and Minho pulled Holly out with him. They walked along the wide corridor and passed by the secretary who was busy taking phone calls on her table and just gestured them to enter the office. Minho opened the black door to the big room and led his friend in. Holly timidly went in and was surprise at how big the room was. The windows were tall and wide with a good view of the entire city. The furniture was mostly white as well and the only thing that stood out was the big aquarium behind the president's desk which was full of fishes of various shapes and colors. She noticed the president busy signing up stacks of paper that covered his desk that he didn't even realize that she or Minho was in the same room. The president placed his pen down and cracked his knuckles as he got a weird feeling of being watched. He looked up realizing that he was indeed not alone. Stumbling from his seat, the young man wearing a dark blue suit and pants quickly approached them with an apologetic smile.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't hear you guys come in" he said apologetically and gestured them to have a seat on the sofa.

"Thomas, you can't stutter like that in front of employees when you're the president" Minho laughed and made himself comfortable on the sofa, "Come on, Holly"

"Okay" Holly mumbled and quickly took a seat beside Minho.

Thomas was the founder of TAIMN. After watching his friends who suffered and died, he wanted to make a change. He didn't want it to happen— ever again. Nobody knew the meaning of TAIMN except for Thomas and Minho. It was actually the initials of them and their close friends—Teresa, Alby, I referring to Thomas, Minho, and Newt. And the crescent shape and the man figure represented Chuck. Both Thomas and Minho thought that it was a great way to remember their friends by building an organization that would strive to help everyone.

Thomas prepared three cups of hot lemon tea and served each one of them. He sat across them and started fidgeting with his fingers.

Holly took a sip of her tea and looked up at her boss, "Am I in trouble?"

"What? Oh! No, not at all" Thomas assured her, "I didn't mean it to sound like you're in trouble but, I do really need to talk to you in private. Well, Minho can stay in the same room"

"What is it about?"

"I need you for a new mission" Thomas said and handed her a folder with various documents.

Holly was excited for it was the first time she was given a secret mission. She had put her cup down on the coffee table and took the thick folder. She opened it carefully and saw a lot of documents attached to each other with titles such as "The Maze", "WICKED", "Killzone", and "The Glade". There were also profiles of different people including Thomas and Minho. She realized that the documents consisted of the experiments done to the kids to find a cure for the Flare a few years ago.

"A lot of those people didn't deserve to die and be treated like lab rats" Thomas said, staring at the folder with pictures of his deceased friends, "They didn't deserve to be there in such a place and if my memory wasn't wiped out, I could've prevented WICKED from sending them to their death. I know travelers aren't allowed to travel for personal reasons and that's why I'm saying this in private. It's more of a favor. I want you to help me save them and bring WICKED down"


	3. Chapter 3

**How are you guys liking it so far? Hopefully it interests anyone ;u; Anyway, Please do comment 3**

That evening, Holly got home to her flat a few blocks away from TAIMN, exhausted. She dragged herself and body along the dim lighted hallway to her bedroom when a guy with dirty blonde hair came out of the room across hers.

"Hey there pony" he said in a deep voice with the same accent as Holly's.

Holly smiled and tiredly gave him a tight hug while closing her eyes, "Hey Jake"

Jake Adams is Holly's twenty eight year old brother. Without any mum and dad, he played the role of parents for his younger sister. When he first heard of Holly's plan of becoming a TAIMN traveler, he was completely against it. They already lost their parents and he didn't want to lose his sister doing such dangerous missions. But knowing his sister, she could be stubborn and could not be stopped no matter what. He, too, ended up working for TAIMN as one of their clock masters and would sometimes be helping with research and laboratory works.

The Adams siblings went to the living room and laid down on the sofa bed for a while.

"I heard you were called to see the president" Jake mentioned and watched her sister took her socks off, "Did you get yourself in trouble?"

"Not really" She answered, pulling out a folder from her bag and handed it to her brother before closing her eyes.

Jake took the folder and was curious to know what was inside. As he looked through it, he realized that it was a document about an event that occurred years ago— when the Flare threatened the whole world.

"Is this your new mission?" he asked curiously, reading about the maze and other horrendous things WICKED did to their test subjects.

Holly was too tired to speak that she just grunted and gently nodded her head as a reply.

"You can't be serious. This mission is completely dangerous"

"Oh please, all the missions I did _were_ dangerous"

"Yes but, those didn't kill half the earth's population"

Holly opened her eyes and sat up while ruffling her hair. She loved her brother so much but, it irritated her a bit that he was too overprotective.

"I'll be able to handle it, don't worry" she assured him and got up before a long discussion could even start. "Just bring that to my room when you're done reading, I'll go take a shower"

She lazily dragged herself to the bathroom and locked the door. Slowly, she began to undress and entered the shower room. She turned the knob and relaxed as warm water sprinkled all over her body. She kept her eyes closed and could feel the stress of the day get washed out of her body. She reached for the bottle of shampoo and poured some on her head until it got all soapy. She rubbed her scalp thoroughly and could remember the time she was sitting in Thomas' office earlier with Minho. She could distinctly remember the desperate look in his eyes when he begged her to bring them out of the maze alive. It made her sad and was the reason why she wanted to do it no matter how dangerous it could be. Thomas' and Minho's memory were completely wiped out without any trace of who they were and who their family was. The only families they remembered were the friends they met at the Glade.

After thirty minutes of shower, Holly changed to her pink pajamas and knocked on Jake's room to say goodnight. The door opened and Jake sighed before kissing her on the forehead and hugging her tightly.

"Such a stubborn girl you are like dad" He said with a smile and kissed her forehead again.

Holly giggled at the mention of their father. "Do you think he and mum would scold me for what I'm doing?"

"They'll scold you for getting yourself in danger" he admitted, tucking her wet hair behind her ear. "But they'll be proud of the work you do"

"I love you" Holly hugged her brother tightly.

"I love you too and be careful with that mission" Jake reminded her. "I can't afford to lose you. Well, anyway, go get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day for you and I have to go back to my research"

"Okay, goodnight"

As the door closed, Holly then went to her room and turned on the main light. It was a very simple room—the wall were dirty white, in the middle was her bed covered in purple sheets and white fluffy pillows, on each side were two night tables with lamps, across it was her closet, and by the window was an organized desk with books properly aligned by height. She bent down by the night table and pulled out a purple backpack from under her bed. Then she walked to her closet and started to grab a few cozy clothes she would bring on her mission. She neatly folded and stuffed them in her bag and placed her dagger along with the clothes. As everything was packed, Holly had put the bag over her desk and lay down on her bed comfortably and reached for the folder sitting by the night table and started reading and taking down notes of the things that had happened during and after the time inside the maze. She continued to read not missing any important detail until the wee hours and eventually fell asleep dreaming of doing a successful mission.

Couple of hours passed, Holly could feel the warm rays of the sun against her skin. She slowly opened her tired eyes and could see from her window that it was bright and sunny. It was already morning. Groaning, Holly sat up with her hair a mess and stretched her arms up hearing a few of her bones make a clicking sound. Today was the start of her mission. She started the day by doing warm ups in the middle of her room and took a refreshing shower afterwards. She was putting on a pair of black jeans, a purple tank top, and white sneakers when Jake knocked on her door.

"Come in" she said while tying her hair up in a ponytail.

The door creaked open and Jake peeked in while wearing his TAIMN uniform which was a white laboratory coat, "I'll be going ahead, okay? I'm piled up with work. Minho is here in the living room"

"Oh okay, I'll be out in a minute. Take care on your way out"

"You too. Take care on your mission as well" the door closed again and Holly could hear him say goodbye to Minho and left the apartment.

Now that she was set and ready, she wore her backpack and went out of her room to find Minho standing in the middle of the living room wearing a blue fitted polo with its sleeves rolled up, a pair of black khaki pants, and black shoes. Minho smiled at the sight of his friend who happened to be his crush as well.

"Good morning" Minho said with a friendly smile.

Holly smiled back and walked towards him, "Good morning. What are you doing here?"

Minho looked at the watch on his right wrist, "You have an hour before your long mission starts so, why not have breakfast together? You'll need it"

"As long as it's your treat, I'm good"

"Come on then"

Like any gentleman, Minho opened the door for her. The two of them left the apartment building and walked along the busy street. There were people everywhere—some establishments were just opening up while some were already serving customers. A group of people were also passing the pedestrian in a hurry to get to either work or school. Minho and Holly found a simple coffee shop just a few blocks away and ordered two lattes and two bagels with cream cheese. They took a seat by the window and could see how busy everyone was.

"Are you nervous?" Minho asked, sipping on his hot coffee.

Holly was spreading cream cheese on her bagel when she looked at him and shrugged, "I'm not sure. But I am curious to meet the past you"

"Ah~ just a warning, I'm not too friendly back then. I get pissed off easily"

"Weren't you like that with me when we had our first mission? And look at us now" Holly chuckled and ate her bagel.

Minho smiled, "Just…bear with my past self, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will"

Holly wasn't worried if Minho's past self was always annoyed or in a bad mood. Who wouldn't be especially if locked up in some place for three years to be some kind of lab rat? In the middle of their breakfast, Minho remembered something and ransacked the bag he was carrying. He pulled out a metal box and placed it on top of the table.

"What is it?" Holly asked curiously and pulled it closer to her, wiping off the crumbs from the corner of her lips.

"Thomas is travelling to other TAIMN headquarters and couldn't hand this to you personally. They're vaccines and cures for the Flare in case someone needs it" Minho explained, "One of our friends, Newt, wasn't immune to the disease so it's best you give it to him before leaving the maze"

Holly opened up the metal box and could see about a dozen syringes with red liquid in it. She kept a note about the person called Newt and placed the metal box inside her bag.

"And oh another thing, be extra careful"

"When was I not careful?" Holly laughed.

"I'm serious, Holly" Minho said with a straight face. He sighed and took her hand, holding it tightly. "Since WICKED doesn't have any data of you, they might wonder who you are and how you got in the Glade. They can make you their target and exterminate you if they have to. Make sure you're always on guard, alright?"

Holly nodded and held his hand back tightly trying not to show any sign of fear, "I promise I'll be back safe"

Once they finished their breakfast, the two friends headed on their way to TAIMN building. Since Minho didn't have any mission for the day, he wanted to stay and look after Holly during her mission. They headed straight to the TAIMN pod area in which a group of watchers were already setting up the pod and the monitors. Taking a deep breath, Holly entered the room and was greeted by the watchers with a good morning. She tried her best to greet them in a friendly manner without showing any sign of fear for her mission. She lay down inside the pod with her bag which was as comfortable as her bed at home and stayed calm. Watchers began attaching wires and tubes throughout her body and she could see Minho watching beside her. The monitors turned on showing the activity of her heart and brain which was at a normal state.

"Everything is set" the male watcher said.

Minho leaned toward Holly and gently kissed her forehead and smiled, "I'll see you later"

Holly smiled back and nodded, "I'll beat your arse again later"

After saying their farewells to one another, two watchers closed the pod tightly. Holly closed her eyes and could hear the sounds of the machines beeping and muffled voices of the watchers and Minho as if she was underwater. The pod started scanning her body and she could slowly feel herself getting drowsier by the minute as she inhaled the odorless gas.

Moments later, everything was silent.


	4. Chapter 4

***Squeals* Newt's first appearance in my story! Please do enjoy and leave some comment :D and please do check my profile for the link to my suckish posters ;u;  
**

Holly could feel her head aching as if she acquired a terrible case of migraine. She could hear voices swarming in her head, unable to decipher what they were saying or who they were. She forced her eyes to open and for a moment, everything seemed to be like a blurred canvas. She blinked a few more times until her eyesight began to be clearer. The walls weren't white like back in the TAIMN building. There were no monitors, no machines, no beeping sounds, no watchers, and no Minho. Everything she was seeing was made out of woods and twigs from walls to furniture, the surrounding smelled of wet grass and rain, and she could hear the pitter patter over the roof which was made out leaves. Slowly, she sat up from the hard uncomfortable bed and rubbed her aching head. She looked around once more and was startled to see two guys in front of her.

"Oh good, you're awake" the tall blonde guy with an accent said with a smile and quickly backed off as soon as Holly got a hold of the knife on the table, "H-hey calm down, we don't mean you any harm. I'm Newt and this guy here is Jeff. He'll give you medicine"

Holly did not speak but kept herself on guard just like what Minho advised her to do. Upon hearing the name Newt and looking at her surroundings again, she began to realize that she had finally arrived at her mission's location—the Glade. She let go of the knife and groaned once more due to her throbbing head.

"Go on, give her the medicine already" Holly heard Newt tell the guy Jeff while pushing him towards her.

Jeff took a careful step towards Holly as the knife was still beside her and offered her a small white tablet and a mason jar that seemed to be filled with juice. With no questions asked, Holly popped the tablet inside her mouth and drank a big amount of the juice. All of a sudden, she started making choking sounds and spat the liquid onto the floor while Newt and Jeff tried not to laugh at their guest.

"Thank you for trying to poison me that was bloody horrible" she coughed and made a disgruntled face while putting the jar aside.

"I'll tell Alby she's already awake" Jeff told Newt and showed himself out of the room.

Newt didn't say a word to him and just stared at their guest in awe for quite some time after hearing her accent. He couldn't help but to smile and sat on edge of the bed carefully as to not startle her.

"You're British?" he asked her curiously.

Holly looked up at him and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "And I believe you're one also"

Newt grinned, "It's bloody nice to hear someone have the same accent as me. I thought I was the only one"

"Yes, it is nice. I'm sorry if I pointed a knife at you and your friend." She said softly and gave him the knife. "I was just confused. I didn't know who you are and where I am" she began to study the room again.

"No worries, it happens whenever a new greenie arrives. Well not really point knives at us, just confused and scared."

Holly tilted her head upon hearing a word she hasn't heard of before, "A greenie?"

"That'll be you, the new comer" Newt pointed at her with a soft smile, "Every month the box brings up fresh supplies and a new greenie. But the weird thing is we already got a new greenie a week ago. And this week, we're only expecting a supply of clothes but, not another greenie. Come to think of it, you didn't even come from the box. Hmm, strange"

"I didn't?"

"Two guys found you in the woods, unconscious, this morning. They actually thought you were a dead animal. They got you here just before the rain poured. Do you remember how you got there in the woods?"

Holly tried to remember anything but the last thing she could only think of was being inside the TAIMN pod and falling asleep.

She shook her head, "I don't remember how I got here"

"Well, that's quite alright. The lot of us doesn't remember anything other than our name" Newt explained and remembered something, "Oh right, this seems to be yours. Hang on"

Newt stood up from the bed and went in the room adjacent to where they were. He came back holding up a purple backpack with the name tag that read _Holly Adams_ and handed it to her. Holly almost forgot about her bag and was very thankful to have it in her possession again. She quickly opened it and made sure that nothing was missing. Her clothes, box of syringes, and dagger were still there.

"I'm guessing your name is Holly, yeah?" He asked, pointing at the bag's name tag.

Holly slightly nodded and held on to her bag, "Yeah, I'm Holly"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Holly" Newt looked outside, stretching his hand out in the open, and could see that the sky began to clear.

"Ah, the rain stopped. Would you like a tour of your temporary home, Holly?" Newt asked with a grin. He was pretty ecstatic to show a fellow Brit around the glade.

Holly wore her backpack and got up from the bed, still a bit dizzy because of her headache and the terrible juice she had drank.

"I guess that would be good" she replied and was pretty curious to know more about the Glade.

On their way to the door, Holly could hear whispering voices just outside and could see a few pairs of eyes looking at her between the gaps on the walls. The figures were startled once Holly caught them peeking and ran away. Curious, Holly was about to step outside when Newt suddenly blocked her way. She shifted her eyes upward to be able to make eye contact with the tall guy.

"By the way, how old are you?" he asked, studying her height and features.

"Twenty two" Holly said confidently while holding onto the strap of her bag.

Newt raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? You look like a teenager to me"

"Oh! Sixteen. Yeah, I'm sixteen. My bad" Holly groaned and completely forgot that she was back in the past.

"That's probably the effect of the drink" Newt chuckled. "A majority of us here are between the ages of seventeen and nineteen. Our newest greenie, Chuck, is the youngest being twelve and Alby is the oldest, twenty one. Come on; let's introduce you to the other gladers"

"What's a glader?" Holly asked again, surprised to hear another term she had never heard of.

"Right, uhm, we do have certain words here that you have to understand. I'll tell you everything about it"

The two of them stepped out of the makeshift infirmary and could see the sun shining above them with a rainbow. Holly looked around and was completely surprised with what she was seeing. There were tall concrete walls all around them which kept them locked in their temporary home called the Glade. She was more of expecting a creepy place but, the Glade seemed like a decent _prison_. Here and there were boys busy at work building new places and some were harvesting new crops. Most of them stopped what they were doing and were staring at Holly as she passed by.

"What are they staring at?" Holly asked and caught up with Newt's fast pace, feeling a bit uncomfortable with strangers keeping a good look at her.

Newt looked the staring gladers and smiled without stopping on his track, "All of us here are guys. So, it's quite a surprise for us to see a girl around here"

"I-I'm the only girl?"

"Yes, you are. But don't worry, all of us are perfectly harmless" he grinned and stopped in the middle of the field with the sun shining above them that made him squint his brown eyes. "Okay, so this place isn't that big so I'm sure you won't get yourself lost" he started to explain and pointed north east, "Over there is the Gardens. That's where we plant our crops and get our supply of fresh water. That over there is the homestead, that'll be where we sleep. Over there is the blood house—"

"Blood house?"

"I suggest you don't visit that place unless you fancy animals being slaughtered"

Holly gasped and quickly shook her head, "N-no, I don't like it"

"Well good. Keep away from that area then" he grinned once more and pointed at the woods, "This is the last place, the deadheads. It's where we get fertilizer and bury the decease"

In the middle of Newt's tour, they came across a dark guy carrying a few supplies of lanterns that came from the box. Holly remembered him from the files as the leader of the Glade named Alby. Alby placed the box of lanterns down on the grass and smiled at the both of them.

"It's a good thing you're awake, greenie. My name is Alby and welcome to the Glade" he said in a friendly manner and stretched his hand out.

Holly shook hands with him and slightly smiled, "I'm Holly"

"Hmm, you know your name already. That's good. Well, Holly, this will be your temporary home for now. Don't be a stranger to us because you're now a part of the family. Anyway, I have to get going and put these aside. Continue showing her around, Newt. Show her the wall as well and tell her about our rules. I'll see you guys later" and Alby grabbed the supply of lanterns and went on his way.

"He's the leader by the way, a very good chap" Newt whispered and tapped Holly on the shoulder, gesturing her to follow him.

Holly quietly walked with him across the courtyard and noticed the entrance to a different place. She stared at it for a while and realized that it was the entrance to the maze, the test made by WICKED. Seeing it upfront gave her Goosebumps and at the same time made her curious as to what was beyond those cold eerie walls. Too preoccupied with her thoughts, Holly snapped back to her senses as soon as Newt pulled her away from the maze's entrance.

"One of our rules is to stay away from that place if you want to live. Do you think you can do that?" he asked.

She nodded innocently and avoided looking at the maze's entrance, "Yes, I won't go in there"

"Good now, here you go" he handed her a sharp knife and smiled, "Since you're family now, you have to write your name here on the wall"

Holly looked at the concrete wall just beside the entrance and could see about a dozen of names engraved on it. Some of it was crossed out which, in what she read from the files, meant the deceased. She took the knife from Newt and started engraving the first letter of her name.

Some guys who were done with their job ran towards the wall upon seeing Newt with the newest greenie who happened to be a girl. Newt looked at the guys and was amused with their expressions. Most of them were staring at her in awe, excited to see a girl after a really long time.

"Whoa, it's really a girl" one of them said.

"And a fine looking girl as well"

"Guys, don't scare her" Newt warned them with his arms folded against his lean chest, "Her name is Holly"

Holly turned around to face them, uncomfortable with the way they stared at her for so long. But nevertheless, she gave them a friendly smile and waved a little.

"H-hello" she said softly.

The guys started saying hi and talking at the same time which made her lean back against the wall getting trapped by excited teenage boys. Newt tried pushing them away to give Holly some space and warned them again not to scare the new greenie. While he was busy scolding the other boys, Holly looked to the side and saw three guys came out from the maze. Her eyes widened as she recognized one of them as the eighteen year old Minho. The young Minho glanced at their direction curious as to why the boys were in some kind of ruckus. His eyes shifted towards Holly's direction and were surprised for a moment to see a girl in the Glade but continued running back to the homestead, not giving too much attention to her.

"Sorry about these lunatics, Holly" Newt said when he finally was able to make the boys go away.

"Oh, uhm, no, it's alright" she replied and gave him back the knife.

After finishing writing her name on the wall, Newt continued to answer more of her questions—the glade, grievers, changer, etc. He then brought her to the homestead which was like their main house. She was introduced to the newest greenie, Chuck, who was busy setting up a new hammock for her to sleep in. Just as they were talking and introducing each other, a loud grumbling noise surfaced and shook the ground. To a majority of the gladers it was a normal sound already but to Chuck and Holly it was something unfamiliar and scary. Holly looked at the direction where the sound was coming from and could see that the entrance to the maze was beginning to close.

"You're perfectly safe when the maze is close" Newt explained while patting her back and went on his way to his own hammock to take a quick rest.

Chuck tied the last knot of the new hammock tightly and placed one pillow and a blanket over it. He dusted off his hands and seemed to be proud of what he did. Holly smiled at the young boy and sat on her hammock placing her bag beside her.

"Thank you for setting up my bed, Chuck" she said sincerely, swinging herself a bit on the hammock.

Chuck's chubby cheeks began to flush and stammered as he looked for the right words to say, "I-I, its n-nothing. You're welcome"

Sitting comfortably on her own space, Holly observed the Glade and the Gladers. Her friend Fry Pan didn't change as he was still as sweet and friendly as the usual and busy at the kitchen area. On the other hand her best friend Minho, who was standing by the gardens with a few other runners, was cold and unapproachable. She looked at the other boys she had never met before but had seen their faces from the files Thomas had given her. On the far right of the homestead was Newt taking a nap on his hammock, Gally was by the field with other builders gathering a few woods, and then there was Alby by the box taking out the remaining few supplies WICKED had sent. Holly got surprised as a stubby hand started to wave in front of her, waking her up from her daydream.

"Are you okay? You must've hit your head when you were found in the woods" Chuck said jokingly but at the same time concerned.

_The woods!_ Holly thought. Ever since she woke up in the infirmary, Newt never mentioned as to who found her.

"Do you know who found me?" She asked curiously.

Chuck scratched his chin and looked around the place searchingly and beamed at the sight of the one he was looking for, "Gally was in the woods with Minho to throw some remains from the Blood house. Next thing we know, they're rushing to the infirmary carrying you"

"Hmm" she mumbled and rubbed her head, "I suppose I should thank them later" she looked around once more and noticed that everyone was busy setting up some things. "Is there some kind of party?"

"Of course there is, it's a welcome party"

"For who?"

"For the newest greenie, you"


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the new chapter :D Please enjoy and do comment whatever you think about my story.**

The sun had set leaving the sky dark with thousands of stars blinking over the Glade along with the full moon. Everyone was busy that night for a feast dedicated to the arrival of the new greenie, Holly. Gally and his friends finished setting up the bonfire, the cooks were roasting some meat, and the others were simply enjoying the night with their friends and made makeshift musical instruments with whatever they could find. Holly was the star of the night and was completely surrounded by the guys. They introduced their self to her, asked her what type of guy she liked, and some even asked her to dance by the bonfire. Holly politely declined any dancing and could feel her cheeks heat up. She wasn't used to getting too much attention or being a part of a noisy crowd or being called beautiful and the like.

The keeper of the cooks, the younger Fry Pan, handed her a roasted beef kebab and a jar of drink. She looked at the jar curiously and tried her best not to make a disgusted face.

"This, this isn't like the one I drank earlier this morning, right?" she asked curiously, sniffing the liquid inside the jar.

Newt laughed and gently shook his head, "Don't worry, that's just water"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Holly finished the water in one gulp. She and Newt were about to sit by the bonfire when she heard loud cheering coming from the other side. There was a big circle of boys cheering for Alby and Gally like it was some sort of competition. She squeezed herself into the crowd along with Newt to see what it was all about. In the middle of the circle stood the two young guys, they positioned themselves as if they were about to attack one another. And minutes later, Gally charged Alby trying his best to push him out of the circle. Alby took a firm grip on Gally and knocked him down. The crowd began to cheer again as Alby was announced as the winner.

"Is it wrestling?" Holly asked Newt who was standing beside her and watched Alby look for a new opponent from the crowd.

Newt smiled and took a sip of his drink, "Yes, just like wrestling. You either push your opponent outside the ring or bring him down for five seconds. It's a favorite game among gladers, usually the builders"

"Can I play?"

"What, you?" Newt asked with an amused expression.

"What's so surprising about that?" Holly chuckled and fixed her ponytail.

Newt was even more amused that Holly was actually getting herself ready for it. Shaking his head, Newt raised his hand and the guys clapped thinking that he wanted to fight against Alby.

"Well, this is a surprise" Alby grinned and warmed up for his next opponent.

"Yes it is because it's actually her who wants to go against you" Newt chuckled and pointed at Holly.

Everybody looked at Holly's direction and was all amused just like Newt. Since Holly is a girl, they didn't think she could last in the circle for so long. Alby pondered for a minute if it would be a good idea and realized that there shouldn't be any special treatment just because she's a girl. With a smile, Alby called her into the circle. Holly carefully handed her food and drink to Newt and went inside the circle stretching her arms. Minho, who was busy talking with the other runners, saw Holly stepping into the circle. He left his company for a bit and joined the crowd to see an interesting battle between her and Alby. The gladers that were watching began to cheer once more, a majority of them shouting Holly's name even though they think she didn't have a chance.

"Don't be too hard on her, Alby!" one guy shouted in which everyone agreed to.

"Don't worry, Holly. If you get hurt, we'll take care of you!" another guy shouted.

Holly chuckled but at the same time was slightly annoyed that they were looking down on her just because she's a girl. In a split second, Holly quickly charged Alby and forcefully tried to push him out of the circle. Alby was completely taken aback by the strength of the average sized girl and grinned.

"You're one tough young girl, aren't you?" Alby said beneath gritted teeth and tried to push her back as well.

Holly leaned back a little getting Alby off balance and tripped him making him fall and hit his head just outside the circle. The gladers cheered loudly at Holly's success and could not believe that Alby was defeated not just by a greenie but, a girl greenie. Holly quickly ran to Alby's side, catching her breath, and gave him a hand.

"Wow girl, you're not that bad" Alby grinned as he dusted off sand from his shirt.

Holly smiled proudly and tucked a stray hair beneath her ear, "You're not that bad as well"

"Who's going to be her next opponent?" Alby shouted and looked around for any volunteer.

"Can I choose?" she asked while raising her hand.

"Go ahead" he replied, curious and interested on who she was going to pick.

She looked around searchingly and finally saw the person she wanted to duel with. She pointed by the bonfire and everyone was surprise to see that she was referring to the keeper of the runners, Minho. Minho saw that he had been chosen for a wrestling match by a girl. With a serious face, he declined.

"Sorry, I'm not the type who goes against a little girl" Minho replied and continued eating his dinner.

Holly scoffed and realized that it was a typical answer from him. That was the way Minho talked to her during their first mission together, when they were still strangers to one another.

"Are you afraid that you'll be defeated by a girl in front of your friends?" Holly teased.

The courtyard echoed with _oohs_ coming from the gladers, anticipating what was going to happen next. Annoyed, Minho left his food by the bonfire and entered the circle while cracking his knuckles. The boys cheered once more, half for Holly and half for Minho, thinking that it would be one interesting fight. Without any hesitation Minho charged first, pushing Holly a few inches near the circle's outline wanting to prove to her that she was no match for him. Beads of sweat started to form on Holly's forehead as she exerted all effort in pushing Minho back. She grinned, remembering the times she and Minho would duel in the training room for hours. She could feel her body being pushed even more and in no way did she want to be defeated. She quickly knee kicked Minho's stomach and stumbled to the side in the process while Minho tumbled outside of the circle. There was a moment of silence until Newt broke it off by chanting Holly's name.

Everyone ran to Holly congratulating her for two executive wins on her first day at the Glade. Minho got up dusting his clothes and went back to his food, pretending that it didn't happen. Newt rushed to Holly and gave her a glass of fresh water.

"You are completely amazing back there" he said with a huge smile on his face.

Holly chuckled after finishing her water and wiped her mouth, "Oh yeah? You didn't seem to think I would win when I wanted to join"

"Pfft, well, maybe I was slightly doubtful. My bad for belittling you" Newt said with a smile and raised his jar up for a toast. "But cheers for Holly!"

"Hurray!" everybody cheered merrily and raised their jars as well.

By midnight, everyone was all snuggled up in the homestead sleeping on their hammocks. The embers of the bonfire glowed and its smoke rising up to the dark sky. The night wasn't completely silent—the crickets were chirping all over the Glade, weird noises coming from the maze and some of the guys were snoring which forced the others to cover their ears with their pillows. Newt was quite sensitive to the snoring and it didn't help that fry pan, who was just beside him snored the most. As he opened his sleepy eyes, he saw a dark figure quietly leaving the homestead. Out of curiosity, and to get away from the snoring, Newt got out of his hammock and followed the mysterious figure. He stretched his arms up and realized that it was still far from morning. He walked a few more steps away from the homestead until he finally saw the figure sitting by the bonfire. He got closer and realized that it was the female greenie, Holly. He didn't recognize her for a minute because her hair was down and not in a ponytail.

Holly was deep in her thoughts like the usual, staring at the ember of the bonfire, but could hear footsteps rustled through the grass just behind her. She turned around and looked up at her company with a small smile.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" she whispered.

Newt sat down beside her with a grunt and leaned back on the pile of logs that served as benches during the feast.

"Nah, Fry Pan is the reason why I'm awake" Newt whispered back and smiled with his eyes fixated on the bonfire, "That bloody chap is noisier when he's asleep. That's why I'm mostly taking naps in the morning and afternoon. How come you're not sleeping in your hammock?"

Holly sighed and rested her chin on top of her knees while rubbing her eyes, "I don't fancy sleeping in the open. It gets me paranoid that there's something or someone watching me in the dark. Not to mention, the maze makes weird sounds"

"Well too bad, you'll be sleeping in the open and hearing weird sounds from the maze for quite some time" Newt teased.

"I'll just drink tons of Gally's nasty potions to keep me wide awake all night" Holly laughed softly.

"That wouldn't be very healthy" he laughed and looked at how tired she was while he thought of an idea "Come on, you can rest your head here" he patted his shoulder. "I'll watch over while you sleep. Don't worry, I don't bite"

Holly hesitated at first and felt shy since they didn't know each other that well yet. But Newt insisted her to do as he said and she eventually agreed and slowly moved towards him. She gently rested her head on his shoulder and felt comfortable with the warmth that embraced his body. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, thinking that she wasn't outside. The maze made weird eerie sounds again as it started to change.

"When do you think we'll be able to get out of this place?" she whispered, although she already knew the answer.

Newt didn't answer quickly. He took a deep breath and breathed it out while playing with a twig he picked up and stared off in the distant.

"One of these days" he said. "I'm sure Minho and the other runners will find a way out for all of us"

"What'll happen if we get out?"

"I…I don't know. We'll know once we get out of this place"

"I hope we'll all stay friends even when we get out" she was very fond of all of them.

Newt smiled and could see that Holly was slowly drifting to sleep. He slightly pushed her hair back and stayed still for Holly to sleep peacefully.

"I'm pretty sure that'll happen"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll be posting two chapters for today because I won't be having internet for the next few . anyway, enjoy! And please do comment ouo**

Holly woke up the next day hearing a loud thud. She saw herself lying on her own hammock not knowing how and when she got there when she obviously fell asleep in the open. Then she noticed that she wasn't covered with the blanket Chuck prepared for her but with a soiled white hoodie, the same one Newt was wearing last night. She yawned loudly, tied her hair up in a ponytail, and got up walking across the courtyard holding the hoodie to give it back to its owner. The loud thud she heard came from the deadheads where a bunch of gladers chopped down a tree for them to use in repairing their little village. Everyone was already awake, greeting her a good morning and busy with their designated tasks like the usual. She was quite surprised that a community of young boys had so much discipline and worked hard as a team. As she continued to walk, she finally found Newt chopping up some log to be used for bonfires. Newt stopped chopping and wiped his sweaty forehead with his forearm and smiled at the girl approaching him.

"Good morning. Seemed like you had a good sleep" he grinned and continued to chop the wood.

Holly nodded with a smile and held onto the white hoodie, "Yes, I did. Thank you for accompanying me. Uh, did you, by any chance, carry me back to my hammock?"

"Even if I'm not as muscular as the other guys, I'm quite strong. See?" Newt then began to flex his arms to show off his biceps.

Holly giggled and slowly poked his _biceps_ with a finger, "I can hardly feel them"

"Pfft, you could have lie just even a wee bit" Newt playfully rolled his eyes at her and chuckled.

"But nonetheless, thank you for the effort of carrying me" she said with uttermost sincerity and handed back his hoodie, "Everyone is working hard, what can I do?"

"Hm, I don't think Alby gave you any specific task yet" Newt wrapped the hoodie around his waist and looked around the glade thinking, "Hm, there! You can help the other track-hoes with the crops. It's quite easy"

"Alright, I'll be going there now. I'll see you later!"

Holly ran to the gardens and was warmly welcomed by the keeper of track-hoes, Zart, and a few other gladers who worked in that area. They helped Holly with the work, showed her how to pick the corns and how to plant new ones. Holly was a fast learner and eventually filled up a basket with a dozen of beautiful golden corns. As she continued to work, she noticed Minho and the other runners passing by them to get to their _Map room._

"Good morning, Minho!" Holly cheerfully greeted him with a wide smile.

Minho looked back at her with a confused expression as to why she was talking to him and just continued to walk away. Holly puffed her cheeks and remembered that he was not the twenty four year old Minho she knew and that she had beat him last night in wrestling which gave her a slim chance of befriending the younger version.

"Don't worry about Minho" Zart explained after seeing the bummed expression of Holly and watered the soil, "He usually isn't friendly with greenies. Give him some time"

"I think he's just annoyed I beat him up last night" Holly said with a playful grin.

Zart laughed and nodded in agreement, "Good that. Anyway, can you bring this basket of corns to the cooks? They need it to prepare lunch"

Holly nodded and bent down to carry the basket to the other side of the glade. In the kitchen area, fry pan was already busy boiling some of the meat and sliced a few carrots.

"I have the corns here" Holly said with a grin, putting the heavy basket on top of the table and puffed.

Fry pan was ecstatic to see the corns and grabbed at least four to add to his recipe, "Thanks for the help, Holly"

"You're welcome. Do you need any more help?"

"Nah, I got this covered. Thank you though" he smiled and tossed her a red juicy apple as a reward.

Holly successfully caught it with both hands, smiling. "Okay, I'll be heading back to the homestead"

Back at the homestead, some boys were talking or playing games while some, just like Newt, was taking a nap. Holly bit on her apple as she sat on her hammock and opened her backpack. She touched the cold surface of the metal box and looked at Newt's direction, chewing a chunk of the juicy apple given to her. One of her missions was to give Newt a vaccine for the Flare before going out of the maze. That way, it could prevent Newt from becoming a Crank. She didn't know how long she had left and had no idea when she could give it to him. The gladers would have thought she was an enemy if seen stabbing Newt with a syringe.

"Look out!"

Before Holly could even see what was happening, a ball went flying towards her direction and had hit her directly on the face. She had let out a squeal and fell off her hammock with her bag falling on top of her and the half bitten apple rolled across the homestead. Newt quickly woke up from his nap after hearing a squeal and deep gasps, confused, and saw a crowd huddled on the other end of their makeshift home. He got up on his feet and limped to their side thinking that some guys were having a fight.

"Alright what's going on?" Newt asked, squeezing his slim body through the crowd, annoyed that his nap got cut off. To his surprise, he saw Holly on the floor groaning with blood dripping from her nose down to her shirt. He rushed to her side and gave her a hand just like what the rest of the guys did. "Oh God, are you alright?"

Holly got up scrunching her aching nose and wiped off the blood, "That was unexpected" she laughed, getting her hand covered with her own blood.

Gally and Chuck ran back to the homestead and were surprise to see blood on Holly's face, hand, and shirt.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry" Gally said in a panic. "This shank here was supposed to catch it" he shot Chuck a deadly glare who in return cringed.

Chuck's stubby cheeks reddened in embarrassment and felt guilty for causing such trouble, "I-I'm sorry, Holly. It was an accident"

"It's alright" Holly smiled and ruffled his curly hair with her clean hand, "You didn't do it on purpose. No big deal"

Newt was standing beside her and could see that her shirt was covered with her own blood already "Do you have a spare of clean clothes inside your bag?"

"I do have some" she nodded, grabbing the purple bag from the floor.

"Alright" he looked at the other gladers, "Okay everyone, back to what you're doing. The show's over"

Chuck apologized one last time before he left the homestead while getting scolded by Gally. Once everyone was minding their own business again, Newt told Holly to follow him with her bag.

Newt led the path to the woods and could hear nothing but the rustling leaves, snapping of twigs, and chirping birds. He continued to walk until they finally reached the end of the woods where a small stream was located.

"The water is completely clean so you can wash yourself with it" Newt said and looked at her nose concerned, "Does your nose hurt?"

Holly shook her head and continued to wipe off the dried blood with her top, "It's alright, it doesn't hurt that much"

"Okay well, uh, you've been wearing those dirty clothes since you got here and now it's even covered in blood. I'll stay behind this tree so you can freshen up or do whatever business you need to do" he said and walked behind the big tree without turning back. "I won't look"

Holly walked up to the stream and placed her bag on top of a dry rock. She unzipped it carefully and pulled out a pair of clean denim shorts and a white long sleeved top. She knelt down beside the stream and cupped the cold water with her hands and splashed it on her face to get rid of the blood stains. She started taking her clothes off one after the other beginning with her blood stained top and down to her pants. She tossed it to the side and peeked at the tree wherein she could see Newt standing behind it facing the opposite direction.

"You're not looking, right?" she asked before unhooking her bra.

Newt chuckled and kept his gaze up in the sky, still a bit sleepy, seeing a bit of sunshine peeked through the trees. "No, I'm not. By the way, how's your stay so far? Aside from being hit by a ball"

Holly got completely naked and washed herself with the cold water feeling refreshed after working under the sun soaking in her own sweat as she answered his question, "It's pretty good. All of you are nice to me" she replied, quickly taking her underwear and wore it.

"That's good to know. I hope none of the guys are scaring you"

"They might be creepy at times" Holly admitted with a soft laugh. There were a bunch who tried flirting with her and there was not a time she could spend some quiet time alone. She zipped the shorts she had put on and hooked her bra. "Most of the older ones remind me of my brother though"

Newt's eyes widened after the mention of the word _brother_ and turned around completely forgetting what she was doing, "You remember your brother?!"

Holly hadn't put on her shirt yet and screamed seeing Newt look at her shirtless self and threw a small stone directed at him. Newt was startled and didn't have enough time to evade the stone that had hit him directly on the face causing him to fall back on the bed of dried leaves. He let out a soft groan and rubbed the corner of his eyebrow which was gashed.

"Newt! I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to" Holly had already put on her shirt when she ran towards him with a hint of panic escaping her lips. She gasped and panicked even more as soon as she realized what she had done, "It's bleeding!"

Newt chuckled and tried not to mind it, "Oh look, we both got hit. It's not that bad. And it's obviously my fault for looking. I deserved it"

He stood up and walked pass her and to the stream. He cupped water with his hand and gently let it trickle down his face to clean the gash. He winced for a moment at the stinging pain but managed to smile so as not to make Holly worried or guilty for what she did. They sat by the stream for a while, away from the noisy crowd of the other gladers.

"So, you remember things about yourself?" He asked once more, pushing his bangs back. In his three years in the glade, no boy had ever remembered anything about their past except their first name.

Holly tucked her hair behind her ear and slowly nodded; wrapping her arms under her legs. "I do remember who I am. Although, I don't remember how I got here"

"Would you mind telling me about your past?"

"My past?"

"It would feel nice to hear things that happened outside the Glade. Something that you remember about yourself, something that tells who you are"

Holly rested her chin against her knees and thought of any simple information she could share to him.

"Well, my whole name is Holly Adams, which, I know I'm sure you already know since you noticed it from my bag's tag" She started and watched Newt nod at her smiling. "Uhm, I was born and raised in London. We moved to the U.S. when I was thirteen because of my parent's job" she looked at Newt again and could see how interested he was to everything she was saying.

She began telling him stories about her mum, dad, and overprotective older brother Jake who would call her pony because she always tied her hair in a ponytail. As she went on and on, she didn't realize she was already smiling. Talking about her family made her feel that they were close by. Before she could even continue with her story, Newt quickly grabbed her for a tight hug. Holly was surprised but nevertheless hugged him back which actually relaxed his tensed body.

"Thank you for sharing me your story" he whispered, pinching the bridge of his nose to control himself from tearing up, "It somehow makes me feel normal to hear you talk about your past"

"No problem" she said with a gentle smile and patted his back. "And don't worry; I'm pretty sure we'll find a way out of this place and find your family"

From the distant, the two of them could hear the other gladers calling out their names. They had been in the woods for so long that it made the others worry. Holly quickly grabbed her soiled clothes and stuffed it inside her bag then walked back to the Glade with Newt.

"If it's alright" Newt started, "Would you mind sharing more stories about yourself?"

"As long as you don't get bored" Holly chuckled and nodded.

Newt smiled, "I would definitely not get bored"

They arrived back in the glade hearing Fry Pan clanking pots and pans just in time for lunch and they both decided to keep their conversation a secret.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone had finished the errands for the day that they were now left with the remaining hours free to do whatever they want. As usual, most of them were playing wrestling or whatever physical activity they could think of. Holly, on the other hand, decided to have some quiet time alone. It was something she didn't have ever since she arrived at the Glade. She wandered around the deadheads, picked up twigs and kicked off some dried leaves.

Life in the glade was pretty interesting for Holly and far from what she had expected. Knowing that it was some sort of experiment, she thought it would be a horrible and ugly place that tormented people. But, it wasn't like that. Even though all of them in the Glade were strangers to one another, they helped one another and worked as a team. No one got left out and everyone was treated equally. If it wasn't some kind of horrendous test made by WICKED, Holly would have actually enjoyed living a simple life there. She looked up at the sky, wondering how many hours or days it had been since she started her mission and felt guilty that she obviously hadn't done much like giving Newt the vaccine he needed. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. Although the gladers treated her like family since the day she arrived, she missed being back in her own time. She missed being alone in her room with her books, her overprotective brother Jack, and her training hours with her best friend Minho.

Holly froze as soon as she heard a twig breaking and saw a dark figure sneak behind one of the trees. She got a hold of the dagger tucked behind her shorts' pocket and quietly approached the shady area of the woods. To her relief, the figure happened to be Minho standing still behind the tall tree and wasn't quite happy to see her.

"Oh it's just you" Holly chuckled and loosened her grip on her dagger. "What are you doing there?"

Minho remained still and shot her with a poker expression. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Holly gasped and innocently looked away once she realized that Minho was actually there doing his own business since the Glade didn't actually have any bathroom. She covered her eyes with both hands and stammered. "I-I didn't see anything" her cheeks and ears reddened.

Minho finished up his business, zipped his pants, and walked away smirking leaving her alone. Holly peeked between her fingers to see if he was done and quickly followed behind him, embarrassed that she disturbed him during his personal business.

"You're not that bad in wrestling" Minho blurted out haughtily and kept on walking without looking back at her.

Holly scoffed, tried her best to catch up with his fast pace. "Not that bad? Pfft. I beat you real good"

"I didn't want a greenie like you to look stupid in front of the crowd"

"Yeah, right, you just can't accept how good I am for a girl"

"Shut up"

Holly puffed her cheeks and began to make faces behind his back. She felt strange that she was standing there with her best friend but, at the same time he was not entirely like her best friend. She wanted to make friends with him so badly and thought of a good idea to get his attention.

"Hey, why don't we play a game?" Holly suggested with a grin.

Minho stopped on his track, sighed, and slowly turned around giving her an irritated look. "What makes you think I would want to do that?"

"Tsk, well, if you win I won't bother you anymore" she said confidently and could see that Minho was slowly showing interest with her bribe. "But if you lose, you have to do whatever I want for one whole day"

"What game are we playing then?" Minho mumbled, rubbing his nape and could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Holly smiled widely and stood beside him in the middle of the woods, "Let's see who's the fastest. From here, we race to the wall where our names are. Are you ready?"

Minho smirked and thought it was a pretty stupid idea to challenge him for a race when he was obviously the strongest and not to mention the keeper of the runners. He positioned himself and kept an eye on the path they would be taking. At the count on three, Minho and Holly dashed off of the woods with the cold wind brushing against their faces. The both of them were equally fast with Minho slightly taking the lead as expected. The Gladers who were all minding their own businesses were startled as soon as they jumped right out of the woods sprinting like madmen being chased by a pack of zombies.

"What are they doing?" Gally asked Alby curiously, looking at the woods and the two gladers running. "Is there some sort of trouble?"

Alby was just standing by the corner, smiling, as he watched them run across the courtyard. "Beats me but, it's good to see Minho play once in a while"

The wall was only a few miles away and Holly exerted a lot more effort into running. She began to pick up more speed and outran Minho, hitting the wall with her palm. Holly fell down on the grass, breathless and sweaty, feeling her heart pounding against her ribcage. Minho crouched down, exhausted as if he had just finished his daily routine running through the maze. Holly waved her hands up in the air weakly, thrilled to have won their contest.

"I won fair and square" Holly cheerfully pointed out and looked at Minho with a grin. "A deal is a deal"

Minho's annoyed expression slightly turned into a haughty smile. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he actually had fun. It was something that he hasn't felt in a very long time.

"I'll pick a day when I'm in the mood to do whatever you want me to do, greenie" he replied and walked back to the village to get some rest.

Holly sat up and patted her chest. She was completely exhausted from their running and yet happy with the outcome. Not only did she win the race but, she also felt that she was slowly starting to get close to the younger Minho. Minutes later, she got back up on her feet and decided to go grab something to drink to rehydrate herself. She walked towards the gardens fixing her ponytail and passed by two older builders.

On top of a makeshift tower that stood across the maze was Newt. From where he was standing, he could see the whole view of the glade and saw how peaceful it was. The wind gently brushed against his sweaty blonde hair as he kept a watchful eye over his fellow gladers. Scanning through the people that looked like ants from where he was, his eyes landed towards the gardens where Holly was talking to two other gladers. Without noticing, a smile formed on his face. He quickly shifted his gaze to another area as soon as he saw Alby climbing up the ladder to join him. He pushed his hair back pretending to be watching what the cooks were doing. Alby wasn't easy to fool though. On his way up the wooden ladders, he'd seen Newt looking at the female glader. Breathing in the fresh air, Alby leaned on the hand rail and looked below at the other gladers.

"Is it just me or are you getting a bit interested with our new glader?" Alby said with a teasing smile.

Newt laughed as if he just heard the most ridiculous thing and tried to find the perfect words to say, "Literally everyone here is interested to see a girl"

"When I say interested, I mean seeing her not just a glader"

"You must be jacked in the head for thinking that"

"Oh am I?" Alby laughed looking at his friend. "I've seen you hang out with her the most compared to the rest of us"

"She…she just makes me comfortable" Newt admitted with cautious words while ruffling his blonde hair. "For three years, I'm the only one hear with an accent—the only British person in this place. And as soon as she came and heard her talk the same as I am… I suddenly feel close to home. Well, I don't really know where home is but, you get my point" and not to mention, he spent most nights by the bonfire to listen to Holly's stories until they would fall asleep.

"So do you like her?"

"I couldn't say I _fancy_ her. I don't know" he eyed Alby curiously. "What's with the sudden interrogation?"

"I don't know, man. It just seems like you're different"

"Different how?" he raised an eyebrow at their leader.

"Different in a way you're full of energy and look so alive" Alby smiled happily and patted his friend's back. He had spent the longest time with Newt and had seen a side of him completely different to the present one. Behind Newt's optimistic personality was a scarred person who had lost hope of ever escaping their prison. But seeing him now, Alby was glad that his friend was still breathing. Their friendly conversation got cut off after hearing a commotion below. They saw a group of gladers running towards the gardens. As the leaders, they quickly headed down to see what it was all about. They rushed towards them and squeezed themselves through the crowd. Newt and Alby looked around and saw Zart and Gally restraining Holly who tried to kick two of the builders who were sprawled on the ground with bruises on their faces and bodies.

"What happened here?" Alby asked, demanding an answer.

"We're not sure" Gally shrugged while holding Holly in place. "We just saw her beating up these two here"

Alby looked at the young girl and could see the angry expression on her face. He approached her calmly and asked her what had happened. Holly remained silent, looking at the two groaning guys angrily wishing she could beat them up some more.

"You know our rules, Holly" Alby said, "No harming other gladers or else you'll get a punishment unless you give us a plausible explanation as to why you did it"

Newt looked at Holly, curious with what she had to say. Everyone was also waiting for her to answer but she remained quiet. Alby sighed and had no choice but to give her a punishment for breaking a rule. She had to stay in the pit for the night with no dinner. Gally escorted her to the pit while the others helped out the two injured guys back to the homestead.

A couple of hours later, darkness crept in with the moon and hundredths of stars replacing the sun. The gladers lit up torches and lanterns to brighten up the village. Stacks of bowls were being filled with Fry Pan's stew and each of the gladers found a place to sit and ate their meal while chatting with friends. Everyone was filling up their empty stomachs after a hard day's work. Alby was talking amongst the keepers while eating his food when he noticed Newt sitting quietly in front of the bonfire. He had been staring blankly at the fire and hadn't even touched his food. Without asking what was wrong, he already knew what was going on in his head.

The night was colder than the usual and Holly began to shiver as she looked up the starry sky. The pit was completely dark and its surroundings were dusty, hard, and cold with ants walking around. It didn't feel comfortable and perfectly suited as a jailhouse. She leaned her head against the wall and heard her stomach grumbled and her mouth and throat felt dry. She closed her eyes tightly trying to shake off the fact that she was cold, hungry, and thirsty. While she forced herself to fall asleep, she heard faint footsteps rustling over the grass coming towards her. She looked up and thought that it might be Gally checking up on her. The light and shadow grew bigger as it got closer to the pit. The figure crouched down in front of the pit's door and it was none other than Newt carrying a torch in one hand and some stuff on the other.

"Feeling cozy down there?" he teased with a gentle smile.

Holly was able to smile at the sight of a friendly face and somehow forgot that she was in an uncomfortable state. Newt placed down the stuff he was holding and carefully tied the torch on the corner to shed some light in the dark pit where holly was. He carefully squeezed a blanket through the hole of the door and also handed her a bowl of stew and a jar of water. Holly bolted up at the sight of food and water and carefully took it from him. She sat back down on the dusty pit and drank a huge amount of water that it started trickling on the corner of her lips.

"Take it easy" Newt laughed.

Holly felt so hydrated and then moved to the bowl of soup to eat to please her grumbling stomach. "Thank you so much, Newt"

"Sorry if it got cold" Newt said, sitting in front of the door and eagerly watched her eat, "I had to wait for the others to sleep to sneak it here"

Holly was too hungry that she was almost done with the stew not caring if it already turned as cold as the evening breeze. She smiled at him before continuing with her meal. "I really appreciate you giving me food and water. Thank you"

A smile appeared on Newt's face once more and continued to watch her quietly. He was still curious as to what happened earlier in the gardens that resulted to spending a night in the pit. He had spent countless of times with Holly already and she didn't seem to be the kind of girl that would just start hurting others unless threatened. He leaned closer with his head resting against the wooden prison door.

"So, what happened earlier? With the two builders?" he casually asked. "We talked to them and they said you just started punching them"

Holly laughed and seemed to be annoyed with what Newt said. "Oh, did they?" she asked amused and placed the empty bowl aside before answering him again in a sarcastic way, "Yeah, I was in a bad mood and just decided to punch them"

Newt could tell that that wasn't the case but at the same time felt that Holly didn't want to talk about it at all. He smiled again and played with the knot that kept the pit door locked. "Well, I'll make sure I won't get on your bad side then"

Holly chuckled and shivered with the gust of wind. She unfolded the gray blanket given to her by Newt and covered herself with it getting cozy.

"You should head back to the homestead, it's pretty cold tonight" she insisted.

"Will you be able to sleep there?" Newt asked concerned knowing that she couldn't sleep well at night.

For a moment, Holly suddenly remembered the way Minho would worry about her over the littlest things. She rested her head against the wall and looked up at him with a grin, "I'll manage. And besides, I'm here to be punished not to be pampered. Get some rest"

"Alright" Newt chuckled and untied the torch from the corner and held it again. "I'll come here first thing in the morning"

"I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight"

Newt sneaked back to the homestead without making any sound, eager to get some goodnight sleep after a very tiring day. Upon reaching his own hammock, he heard whispering voices coming from the far right. Surrounded by sleeping gladers two guys, the ones whom Holly had beaten up, were still awake. They spoke to one another in hoarse whispering voices but good enough for Newt to eavesdrop.

"She punches really good" one guy said while holding a wet cloth over his swelling cheek.

The other guy agreed lying still on his hammock after being kicked between the legs, "I didn't think she was that strong"

"I know but, somehow it was worth it. Did you feel how soft her breasts were?"

"Oh damn, it felt so good touching it. Too bad she had to fight back"

Their perverted words sickened Newt that he couldn't help but to make a fist. The two builders continued to talk about the way they tried ganging up on her at the gardens which angered him even more. He was about to confront them when, to his surprise, Minho appeared and grabbed them both by the collar. Minho, who was resting on his hammock near theirs, overheard everything that they said and was disgusted to even know that they were a part of their pack.

The thought of sleeping outdoors disappeared from Holly's thoughts as she was curled on the dark pit fast asleep. She jolted straight up with eyes still sleepy after hearing a loud thud on the neighboring pit and deep groaning voices. She got on her feet to peek through the door and was surprised to see Newt with Minho busy closing the other pit.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily as soon as Newt came closer to open the door of the pit where she was in.

He gave her a hand and gently pulled her out of the dark cellar, draping the blanket over her shoulders.

"Go back to your hammock and get some sleep" he commanded with a gentle voice and gave her a soft push on the back towards the homestead.

Holly was confused. It was still dark which meant that she was not yet supposed to leave the pit until the break of dawn. She lazily walked toward the homestead and looked behind seeing Newt and Minho angrily scolding two guys who were now inside the pit taking her place.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh hey guys! I'm back with two chapters for today. Lol. Thank you for liking and commenting. I'll do my best to update ^0^ Comments are highly appreciated ;u; Enjoy reading and have a good day/night.**

It had already been a week since Holly woke up in the premises of the Glade. With the help of the other gladers, she slowly adapted to her new life being one of them. Every day she woke up and did whatever task Alby assigned her to do. Sometimes she helped Gally in building things, on rare occasions she helped Fry pan with the cooking but, most of the time she spent the whole morning with Zart planting or picking out full grown crops since she was considered as a track hoe. Despite the fact that the Glade was created by WICKED, Holly liked it there. Life was simple and happy although some days might have been boring but nevertheless, it was good.

She was sent by TAIMN to the Glade for a mission entrusted to her by their president who was also a former glader, Thomas. Her mission was simple—to help the younger Thomas save the other gladers until the end. Minho had also packed her a dozen of antidotes in case she came across people who were not immune to the Flare. One of them was Newt, the second in command at the Glade. Since day one, Holly instantly befriended him easily compared to the others. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they're both British and that Newt was quite ecstatic to hear a familiar accent which made him feel close to home. But even if they were already friends, it was still quite hard to do what she had to. She couldn't possibly just plunge a syringe to his chest or else the other gladers would think that she was an enemy. With patience and effort, Holly stayed on everyone's good side for her to be able to succeed on her task.

Holly woke up earlier than the usual that day. For some reason, she was pumped with energy and ready to do some work. She saw the stubby little Chuck fixing his hammock and placed her arm over his shoulders greeting him a good morning. She and Chuck got along well since the both of them were greenies. They did most of the work together. On their way to the gardens, Holly took a glance at the pit and could see that it was still occupied by the two builders even though it was already morning.

"Hey Chuck, how come those guys are in there?" she curiously asked and crouched down to start pulling carrots out of the soil.

Chuck was on the other side shoveling and putting three seeds at a time when he took a quick look at the pit and continued with his planting as he explained everything he knew. "Last night, Newt and Minho overheard their conversation about what they did to you" he started, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. "It actually woke me up because I saw Newt trying to punch one of them. Lucky them Minho was able to calm Newt down. Anyway after learning what they did, Newt and Minho brought them there last night while everybody else was asleep. They're supposed to be out by now but, as soon as Alby heard the news from Newt he decided it'll be best to extend their punishment until sundown"

"I see" was all Holly muttered as she pulled a fifth carrot placing it in the woven basket. In all honesty, she actually felt relieved that the two builders were getting the punishment that they deserved.

Within thirty minutes, Chuck had already watered the new plants and Holly filled up five baskets with carrots and potatoes. They each carried a heavy basket across the glade and to the makeshift kitchen where Fry Pan and the other cooks were busy serving some of the gladers their breakfast. One of them happened to be Gally who was eating a hearty meal of scrambled eggs and his horrible tasting drink. He saw Holly putting the basket down and quickly approached her. He cleared his throat to get her attention and Holly stood up straight dusting off her soiled hands, smiling at the big guy.

"Oh hey Gally, good morning" she said cheerfully.

"Holly" Gally greeted back with a smile, folding his muscular arms over his chest. "Listen, uh, about the two klunks by the pit, I'm terribly sorry about it". He shot Chuck a glare as he started snickering at the mention of the word _klunk _and disturbing him in the middle of his speech. As he quieted down, Gally continued with what he was trying to say. "As their keeper, I'll make sure that nothing of the like will happen again in the future"

Holly was out of words. She didn't really know what to reply. What had happened was obviously a big deal but, she tried shrugging it off instead of talking about it again and again which just made her feel awkward. Fry pan had let out a loud "_Ha!"_ as he served Winston and Jeff their breakfast.

"They better not do it again" said Fry Pan, waving a small ladle around. "Or it's the maze for them the next time"

"Those shanks will definitely be thrown to the maze if they try doing a stunt like that again"

That time it was Minho who spoke. He had just come back from the maze, sweaty and exhausted, eager to get something that would fill his stomach. While waiting for his food, he glanced at Holly and for the first time didn't roll his eyes at her. Instead, he gave her a small smile and left once he got his hands on his food. Holly felt happy with the kindness everyone was showing her and thanked them for being such good friends. Fry Pan offered her a plate of scrambled eggs in which she politely declined.

"I'll just eat later" she said and ruffled Chuck's hair who was busy eating his share of breakfast, before walking away. "I'll see you later, Chuck"

It was completely peaceful at the Glade—no honking of cars and no people running late for school or work. Holly was already a few feet away from the other gladers, standing in front of the tall stone walls that divided the glade and the maze. Pulling down her ponytail and looking around, she saw tiny yellow flowers growing along the ivy that lingered on the cold walls. She started picking a dozen of it, cradling them onto her arms and brought them under the shade of a beautiful big tree adjacent to the gardens. She sat down on the soft bed of grass with her back pressed against the sturdy tree. One by one, she picked a yellow flower scattered on her lap and began to make a crown out of it. She squinted as she carefully looped one flower after the other until her flower crown started to take shape. She took another flower to loop when she felt something above her head. Without looking, she brushed it off thinking that it was just a leaf that had fallen and continued with the flower crown she was making. Oddly, she kept feeling something above her head which slowly started to irritate her. Just then, she heard a faint laughter. Tilting her head up, she saw Newt laughing and looking down at her, his leg dangling and holding a stick he used to poke her head with.

She got on her feet, holding the flower crown she made, and carefully climbed the tree without a worry. She sat on the tree's thick sturdy branch, swung her legs, and looked at Newt's direction. He was leaning back on the tree trunk, one of his legs dangling while the other was resting atop the branch. He kept a friendly smile on his face despite the fact he had been tired with all the work he had done since the crack of dawn. As second in command, he and Alby woke up the earliest to make sure everything was in order. He noticed the thing Holly was holding and tilted his head out of curiosity.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at it with the use of his stick.

"Oh, this?" Holly looked down at the flower crown she made and smiled after having a clever idea. Carefully, she moved closer to Newt and placed the crown on top of his head, giggling. "It's a crown"

Newt laughed and touched the smooth petals of the flowers. He felt ridiculous having it on his head but still kept it in place. There was a brief moment of silence between them as they quietly studied their surroundings and saw their friends all over the courtyard either working or goofing around. The wind gently blew and the leaves rustled and swayed.

"Why didn't you tell us what had happened?" Newt suddenly asked, breaking the silence and once in a while glanced at the only female glader.

Holly tucked her hair behind her ears preventing it from covering her face as the wind blew. She sighed with a smile, half annoyed that it was being brought to light again and half happy that he was concerned.

"I didn't want to bother anyone" she simply stated, fidgeting with her fingers and swinging her legs.

Newt looked amused with what she had said, "Holly, you're not a stranger to us anymore. You're a glader now just like the rest of us which makes you family. You have to tell us when there's something wrong"

"It wasn't a big deal" she lied. It was a big deal what had happened but at the same time, she disliked it when people worried about her.

"Not a big deal—"Newt looked even more amused at the same time annoyed and scoffed. "Those guys obviously harassed you. If you weren't able to fight them back… they could've raped you" he calmed himself down, grateful that it didn't come to that, and played with the stick he was holding. "I could've beat their arses if only Minho didn't grab them before I could"

Holly suppressed a smile and glanced at him, "You're second in command. If you tried beating up their arses, you'll also end up in the pit for causing trouble"

"I'll take the risk. I'll manage one night without food, hopefully"

"Take the risk just for me?" she asked curiously.

Newt took a deep breath and threw the stick to the ground. He took off the flower crown over his head and slowly moved closer to her, gently placing it on top of her head and pushing back a strand of her hair while looking at her clear blue eyes.

"A beautiful crown fits a beautiful queen" he smiled. "And yes, take the risk just for you. Let's just say I don't want any bloke disrespecting you, yeah? Not while I'm around"

His face was so close that Holly got the chance to study his features. She had barely noticed how handsome he actually was—His brown eyes although tired sparkled beautifully and his smiling lips were red and soft looking. Her heart began to race, a feeling she only got whenever she was running or excited about a book she was eager to read. Newt felt the same way and couldn't explain what it actually meant. Being imprisoned in the Glade made him forget what it was like to like another person. But around Holly, he could feel things he never thought could happen. _Maybe Alby was right_, Newt thought. He leaned closer with their noses slightly bumping, unsure of what he was doing, and his eyes fixed on her lips' direction.

"Holly!"

Startled with Chuck's voice, Holly and Newt backed away from each other and tried to act like nothing weird was going on. The two of them looked down, seeing the stubby boy walked towards the tree and finally saw them. "There you are, come down from there! Alby wants us to do something"

"I-I'll be right down!" she stammered and looked at her companion awkwardly with her cheeks heating up. "I'll be going ahead"

Newt smiled awkwardly and cleared his throat, "Good that"

Holly jumped off the tree with her flower crown and ran back to the homestead with Chuck without looking back. The young blonde guy leaned back on the tree biting his lower lip, his left hand over his chest feeling his heart pound like crazy.


	9. Chapter 9

By sundown, Newt had already let the two builders out of the pit giving them a fair warning that if they pulled another stupid stunt it would be the maze for them. The builders apologized to him, Alby, their keeper Gally, and of course to Holly before going back to work. From then on, the two builders kept their distance away from the only female in the group.

Straws scattered all over the homestead's floor which Holly and Chuck were using to make baskets. A majority of their baskets for gardening were already worn out that Alby told them to make a few new batches. Chuck, who was now wearing the flower crown, was already on his second basket while the only female glader was struggling on making her first one. Unfortunately, Holly's thoughts were distracted when a glader was giving them the instructions on how to make one.

"It's quite easy" Chuck said as soon as he noticed that she was having a hard time and took a new set of straws to demonstrate it for her. "You just loop it here, then over this one, and over this. Just keep doing it and then you'll be having a basket in no time"

Holly tried it for herself and slowly began to catch up until she had finished the base of the basket she was making. "Thanks a lot, Chuck. You're such a big help. My mind is just all over the place"

"I wouldn't be surprised; you must be tired with all the work"

"Yeah, that" she muttered even though that wasn't exactly the reason why.

As she continued with her weaving, she noticed a group of guys standing at the courtyard. It was the Keepers along with Newt and Alby. The tall blonde British had a stern look on his face just like any respectable leader, nodding once in a while with whatever Minho was telling them. He then softened a bit and laughed, hitting Gally on the shoulder with his hand after Winston made a funny remark. Like an electrifying feeling, Newt looked at Holly's direction when he felt that someone was looking. Holly was startled and embarrassed that he had seen her looking. He smiled shyly at her and in return, Holly shyly smiled back. She quickly looked away with her cheeks heating up again and growing red, her mind occupied with things that had occurred by the tree earlier that day.

Newt tried to kiss her.

She couldn't explain the intense feeling growing inside of her like a bubble that was about to burst. Her only concern was giving Newt the vaccine sooner or later and wasn't expecting anything else other than that.

"Hey Chuck, what do you think of Newt?" she cleared her throat when her voice cracked.

"He's pretty nice" he shared and started on his new basket. "—and a pretty good leader too. When Alby isn't feeling well or anything, he's the guy you run to. He's very approachable. He's also the one who made me feel comfortable during my first day"

"Yeah, he's a pretty good leader" Holly mumbled after finally finishing her first basket.

"You do know he likes you, right?"

Holly was completely taken aback with what Chuck said and struggled making a loop on her new basket. "W-what? That's completely rubbish"

"Is it?" Chuck snickered. "It's pretty obvious if you ask me. He's around you almost all of the time making sure you're alright. And he was up to punching the two klunks who tried to harass you. He isn't like that to everybody. Do you like him back?"

Holly's face grew hotter and was now a shade of red. "I-I don't know. I never liked anyone before in a romantic way"

"Well, I think you two will make a great couple"

Chuck grinned and watched Holly. The young girl wasn't able to hide her content. She patted her cheeks and hoped that they didn't look like a pair of bright red apples. The feeling she was having was completely alien to her. In her present time she had guys like Minho confess to her just to be rejected in the end. She didn't give love any thought for being a TAIMN traveler was her priority. Newt hadn't admitted or confessed anything but did try kissing her in which Holly didn't oppose to. In fact, she was actually looking forward to it until Chuck ruined the scenario. Too preoccupied again with her own thoughts, Holly didn't realize that Newt had walked in and stopped in front of them. His forehead formed a crease while looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright? Your entire face is red" he pointed out.

Holly nodded and sneakily kicked Chuck who started snickering again. "I, yeah, just feeling a bit hot that's all"

"If you'd like, I can call one of the med-jacks"

"Oh that's not necessary, really"

"If you say so" Newt smiled and walked away before taking another good look at her.

Chuck fell back laughing so hard at Holly that he was almost into tears. Holly groaned in embarrassment and buried her face on her knees, feeling a hand roughly patting her back.

"That's alright, the identity of your crush is safe with me" Chuck said with a grin.

"Shuck it" she mumbled with her face still scarlet red.

The clanking of pots and pans echoed throughout the glade indicating that it was already time for supper. Everyone lined up in front of the long table with their plates filled up with steamed carrots and grilled chicken. Holly carried her food and water around, looking for a nice spot to have her quiet dinner. She liked eating by the bonfire the most and was lucky enough to see a vacant space. She walked towards the bonfire and quickly stopped as soon as she saw Newt having his dinner there. She turned around to look for a different spot but was surprised to see Alby standing in front of her with a smile.

"Are you okay? Seems like you've seen a ghost" Alby joked.

Holly laughed softly and held her food and drink close to her, "I'm fine. Just looking for a place to eat"

"Well come on, there's enough space for you by the bonfire"

With no other choice, Holly followed the leader of the Glade to the bonfire with a forced smile. Newt was busy having his dinner and didn't seem to be bothered seeing Alby approaching but was a bit surprised to see Holly following him.

"I hope you don't mind Holly joining us" Alby grinned and took his seat.

Newt swallowed hard, shook his head, and opened his arms wide as a welcome, "Not at all. It's open for everyone"

Holly quietly took a seat a few inches away from him and concentrated on her food, nibbling a piece of her chicken and looked around completely avoiding his direction after their awkward moment. Although there wasn't any grand feast for the night, it was still merry with games and the like. It was their way to relax after a long tiring day of work. Alby was pulled up by the others toward the circle to have a friendly match with Gally. Almost in an instant, everyone was gathered by the circle to watch the match leaving Newt and Holly alone by the bonfire. While everyone around the circle was roaring loud cheers, the bonfire was left with an awkward silence. Newt ran his fingers through his blonde hair, breathing in enough courage to speak up first.

"Do you think Jake is getting worried?" Newt suddenly spoke to break the awkwardness. "I mean with you missing?"

Holly was surprised for a moment but remembered that she had shared stories about herself to Newt. "Oh yeah, I can imagine he's already going mental" she laughed and slightly forgot the awkward feeling she had. "But he'll be glad when he finds out I'm in good company"

"You really think you're in good company?"

"Well, I don't see anyone trying to kill me"

Newt laughed and sipped on his drink. He ran his slender fingers through his hair and cleared his throat before speaking again, "Listen, about earlier, I didn't know what has gotten into my head. I must've been too tired that I wasn't able to think straight"

Holly smiled to herself and replied nervously. "I-It's nothing, don't worry about it"

"Really?" he looked at her curiously. "Because for a moment, I thought you wouldn't talk to me anymore for my stupidity" his expression turned slightly glum at the thought of not talking to her.

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't ignore you just because of that. Everything is fine" she assured him.

Behind the cold stone walls, the maze began to change like it always did every night. No one really minded it anymore for they knew each one of them was safe in the glade once the gate to the maze was shut. Holly looked at Newt's direction and watched him gulped the juice Gally made.

"Why do you drink that thing? It tastes bloody horrible" she laughed, eating the last piece of chicken on her plate.

Newt looked at the jar he was holding, shaking it a bit. "It actually tastes good if you keep drinking it. It's actually some kind of energy drink for me. It helps me whenever I have a lot of things to do"

"Seriously?"

"I wouldn't lie to you" he handed her his jar that was still half full. "Try it again"

For a moment, Holly hesitated. She had already tried it and doubted it'll taste any better the second time. But how could she resist Newt's request? She slowly reached for the jar and sniffed it a bit. The strong smell of herbs and barks filled her nostrils that made her feel sick. Closing her eyes, she took a quick gulp and handed the jar back to him. Newt laughed softly at the face Holly was making. She obviously didn't and would never like it.

"Your sense of taste must be damaged already" she joked and closed her eyes, resting her head back against the log after acquiring a slight headache.

Newt rested his head against his palm and watched her, smiling. "Yes, it must be. Hey, do you mind telling me things again?"

"What kind of things?"

"Anything you can think of. You or whatever you fancy telling me"

"Anything about me is boring"

"I highly doubt that. Tell me anything you remember"

Holly opened an eye and looked at him. He was looking at her like a child waiting to hear a bed time story not caring whether he had picked the most boring book in the world. He just wanted to hear it.

"I don't have many friends" she laughed, looking up wondering how many stars were there. "I'm usually quiet, spending most of the time alone with books"

"Books?"

"Books" she repeated, nodding. "Even if I'm just alone in my room, the books take me to wonderful places. Usually it's my escape when things don't go the way I want it to. It keeps me busy"

"What's your favorite book?"

"Hmm, there's a lot" then she beamed after remembering the one she liked the most. "Peter Pan"

"Ah, the boy who never grew up" Newt chuckled and was slightly happy to remember that story.

"Yes, that. I like it a lot. But since there are no books here, I don't get to have my quiet time. A bunch of people are always talking to me. It's my first time to have so many friends and I like it"

She looked at Newt to see if he'd fallen asleep with her boring story. To her surprise, he was listening to her intently with a smile on his face as if he'd just heard the most interesting thing ever. Her face turned scarlet just seeing his smile and quickly looked away.

"Enough about me, why don't you tell me something about you?" she asked, turning all the attention to him instead of her.

"What can I tell? I don't have any memory of who I am" he laughed and sat up straight.

Holly lay on her side to face Newt using her forearm as a pillow, eager to know some things about him. "Tell me anything about you before I arrived"

The loud cheers ceased after a majority of them headed back to the glade to get some sleep when Gally won the match. There were no other sounds except for the crickets chirping and crackling of the fire. Holly and Newt were the only ones left in the open, like any other night, without any signs of being sleepy or tired.

"Hmm, what to share" Newt mumbled scratching his head. "I used to be a runner"

Holly gasped, excited to hear something unexpected. "You were?"

He nodded and smiled after seeing the spark of interest in her eyes. "Yeah, I was. Along with Minho, we'd go through the maze looking for a way out of this prison. Unfortunately, as you can tell, we haven't found it. Days, weeks, and months passed and I was slightly getting the hang out of my new life here. But once in a while, I would start questioning myself—who am I? Why can't I remember anything? Why was I taken here? So many unanswered questions haunted me for so long" the smile on his face faded. He stared at the bright orange flame with a stern look as he continued his story. "I started to lose hope. I was scared but mostly mad at the bastards who brought me here. So one day, I decided to climb up one of those walls" he pointed at the tall walls covered in ivy. "I tried killing myself by jumping off. For some reason I didn't die but scarred me forever" he chuckled and stared at his leg that was forever injured, a remembrance of what had happened to him. "On the good side, Alby straightened me out. He told me not to lose hope and we'll eventually find our way out. I also have to stay positive for the other shanks"

He looked at Holly who had been quiet the entire time and was startled—her face was struck with fear and sadness, not expecting to hear such a story that tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably. He panicked and moved closer helping her sit up.

"H-hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

Holly continued to sob and watched as Newt wiped her tears gently with his thumbs. Just looking at him, she could tell that he was a very brave guy and a very optimistic one also. Her heart ached for him that behind the beautiful smile was a broken person.

"Calm now, I didn't mean to make you cry" Newt chuckled, wiping the tears that constantly trickled down her rosy cheeks.

Holly choked on her own tears and tried her best to find her voice, "I-I'm so sorry about what happened to you. I shouldn't have asked"

"Ssh" he whispered and kept the smile on his face. "You deserved to know it. It's not something I'm proud of though. What matters now is that I'm still here, breathing"

She looked down at Newt's leg. She had often wondered why he had a limp and assumed that he had it before entering the Glade. But hearing what happened to it left her completely speechless. WICKED, in short, messed up Newt's life to the point that he wanted to end it. Her chest tightened and wept silently when all of a sudden, slender fingers tilted her chin. She looked straight into Newt's eyes and sniffled.

"A beautiful flower such as you shouldn't cry. Although you still look beautiful when you do" he chuckled, pushing her sweaty hair back and caressed her smooth tear stained cheek. "Hm, I think I just thought of a nickname for you—my Tinkerbell"

She looked at him innocently, sniffling. "Why Tinkerbell?"

"Well, why not? Peter Pan is your favorite book. I can be Peter Pan and, well, he needs Tinkerbell"

Holly closed her eyes and relaxed, rubbing her cheek against his hand like a cat showing her love for her master and whispered, "Tinkerbell sounds great. I'll be your light when you're in the dark".

A fluttering feeling churned Newt's stomach upon the words that came out of her mouth. The same feeling he had when the two of them were sitting at the tree that afternoon. With caution, he leaned closer, this time having an idea on what he really wanted to do. He quickly leaned back once her eyes opened. Her eyes that reminded Newt of the blue sky stared back at him making his heart beat fast.

"I can now say that Alby is completely right" Newt laughed without taking his eyes off of her.

Holly looked a bit confused and curious. "Right about what?"

"That…I fancy you" he finally confessed. "I really do"

The young girl blushed and for the first time felt happy to hear such a confession. She gently stretched her hand forward, brushing her fingertips along his cheek and to his soft lips.

"I like you too" she whispered back.

A bright smile appeared on Newt's face. He was completely happy that he wanted to jump and shout. It was something he hadn't felt in quite a long time. But rather than making a commotion and waking up the other gladers, he just cupped both her cheeks gently and looked into her puffy eyes before pressing his lips against her soft plump ones for a kiss he'd been longing to give. Holly's eyes shut close and her heart fluttered as soon as their lips touched. Without holding back, she kissed him back in a gentle and loving manner with her arms slithering around his waist. She held him close, kissing him all throughout the night until she got familiar with the taste of his soft lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: and I am back with two new chapters. Hahaha. Enjoy these two :D Reviews are appreciated ^0^**

Holly woke up with the trembling of the ground, an indication that the door to the maze was finally opened. She sat up sleepily, dazed with the blinding rays of the sun, and realized she was back on her own hammock covered with the same white hoodie Newt owned. She touched her lips, smiling, after remembering what had happened the night before—she and Newt sitting by the bonfire, kissing the night away until they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. She got up from her hammock tying her hair up, looked around the place and was eager to spend some time with Newt. She stopped searching when she finally saw him in front of the maze's entrance along with Alby, Minho, and Ben. She thought he was just bidding them good luck but to her surprise, Newt dashed into the maze along with the two runners. Quick to her feet, Holly left the homestead and ran across the courtyard to get to the maze's entrance just to be blocked by Alby.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry, missy?" Alby asked, holding her shoulders firmly.

Holly caught her breath and looked behind Alby to see the entrance wherein Newt disappeared to. "W-what's going on? Why did Newt go in?"

"Relax, he knows what he's doing" he said as he calmed the worried young girl. "One of the runners is sick and Newt volunteered last night to do the job just for today. He'll be fine"

She kept a keen eye on the maze's opening, her feet itching to run inside it and look for Newt. Alby pulled her away from the maze before she could think of doing anything stupid and ordered her to help Zart in the gardens and keep herself busy instead of worrying. Holly complied with Alby's order and joined Zart and the other track hoes. Unfortunately, working didn't really stop her from worrying. From time to time, she'd look at the maze's entrance, hoping to see three guys come out safe. She was still confused as to why Newt volunteered and never mentioned it to her last night. And after hearing his story about attempting suicide as a former runner, she didn't see any reason why he would want to be back there. Finishing her tasks as soon as possible, Holly stayed in front of the maze walking back and forth waiting for signs of the runners and Newt's return. She took a step back when she realized she had almost stepped into the entrance, which was forbidden to non-runners.

An hour had passed and still no sign of them coming back. It was still early so they were still probably in the deepest area of the maze looking for an exit. Chuck started to worry that Holly had been sitting just outside of the maze leaning against the hard cold stonewalls without eating. He insisted that she waited by the homestead or at least eat a fruit but she politely declined and stayed still. She wouldn't be fully rested unless Newt came back. Just as Chuck was about to leave her alone, he heard heavy footsteps coming from the maze. He and Holly looked inside, happy to see that they were finally back. But as they got closer, Holly realized that something was strange. Minho and Ben were heaving heavily as they dragged an unconscious Newt between them. Her chest tightened after remembering that the Maze had things called grievers lurking in it. She got scared of the thought that Newt might have been stung especially that she didn't have any medicine for that.

The two runners finally got out of the maze and laid the unconscious Newt on the grass. Holly and the rest of the gladers ran to their aid as soon as they realize that something wasn't right. Holly quickly got on her knees beside Newt and gently pushed his bangs back. He was still unconscious with wounds on his forehead and arms, his shirt dusty and slightly torn.

"W-what happened to him?" her voice trembled, slightly relieved to see the rise and fall of Newt's chest.

"Did he get stung?" Gally butted in and checked Newt's body for any Griever's sting.

Minho was still out of breath with all the running that Ben decided to explain on his behalf. "He didn't get stung" he assured everyone. "We just came across falling debris"

Everyone was less tensed after learning that their second leader was safe from Griever's harm. Alby ordered a few med-jacks to take Newt to the infirmary while the others should go back to work, including Holly. Three med-jacks helped one another and carried the unconscious young man to the infirmary for Jeff to take care of his wounds. Holly was about to follow them when she felt someone grabbed her by the wrist. She turned around and saw that it was Minho, his clothes as soiled as Newt's because of the debris that fell on them.

"He'll be alright" he said after noticing the fear in her eyes.

Holly took a deep breath and nodded, believing his words. "How about you, are you alright?" she softly asked, looking at his bleeding forearm.

"Yeah, I'm good. This is just a scratch" Minho pointed at the gash on his forearm with a smile.

"That's not _just _a scratch" she chuckled and reached for his hand. "Come on, I'll fix that for you"

Minho slowly sat on his hammock and groaned at his aching body. Being a runner was the hardest task given to anyone since the maze was literally a big obstacle filled with death traps. Holly was running back to the homestead carrying a bucket of fresh clean water she got from the gardens. Putting it down beside Minho, she walked back to her own hammock where she grabbed her purple bag and pulled out a small towel and a few bandages that were lying on the table. She took everything she needed with her and sat beside Minho. Without talking, she dipped the white cloth in the bucket and squeezes out the excess water. Minho flinched, hissed beneath his breath, as soon as the wet cloth stung his wounded forearm.

"Hold still" she mumbled, continuing to clean the wound.

Once there was less blood covering his forearm, Holly unrolled the bandage and wrapped it around the wound until it was completely covered.

"You seem to know what you're doing" Minho said and watched her take care of his gashed forearm.

Holly chuckled and tied the bandage tightly in place before dipping the bloody cloth in the cold water. "It's not that hard" she shared, damping the cloth on a small scratch on his left cheek.

_Besides, I've done it for you several times_, she thought. During missions, it was impossible for TAIMN travelers not to get injured especially when assigned to a dangerous task. Minho and Holly's very first mission together included lots of explosives and firearms that each of them equally shared tons of injuries. Good for them, the injuries weren't too serious to the point that a Clock Master needed to pull them back. They just had to treat each other's injury.

Minho looked at her closely as she gently pressed the cloth against his cheek.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to look after him" he said referring to Newt.

"You don't have to apologize to me or whatsoever" she shook her head. "It was an accident. And besides, it was his decision to go with you guys in the first place"

Just then, Holly and Minho saw Winston running to them. Holly began to worry as she noticed he had come from the infirmary. Her heart pounded that it ached, scared that there was a bad news coming her way.

"Alby wants to see you" was all Winston could say while pointing at the small infirmary where Alby was.

Holly stiffened for a bit, not sure if she wanted to go there or not. She quickly turned around when she felt someone snatched the cloth from her hand. Minho groaned as he lay down on his hammock to rest, patting the cloth on the scratch on his cheek.

"I can handle this, you go" he said, gesturing her to go. "He needs you"

With a single nod, Holly went running on her way to the infirmary. Her pace began to slow down as she saw a clearer view of Jeff and Alby talking just outside the infirmary with grave expressions. She felt sick; her face turned pale as if she had eaten something ghastly. She was scared to go and hear whatever Alby had to say—scared that she might have failed her task without even having the chance acting on it. Alby shifted his attention away from Jeff as soon as he saw Holly standing a few steps away from them.

"Oh good you're here" the leader of the Glade said.

For a minute, Holly eased up a bit after seeing a smile on his face. She tried to smile but eventually went back to looking worried as she stood with them.

"I-Is everything alright?" the nervousness from her voice was heard clearly.

"It's not that bad but; he does need to rest for a while" Alby explained and looked at the closed door then to Holly. "I'm making you in charge to look after him, alright? Pretty sure he'd like to see you as soon as he wakes up"

Holly's cheeks turned crimson but didn't seem to care if Alby noticed it. All she wanted was to take care of Newt until he was back on his feet. After talking to Alby and Jeff, Holly quietly entered the infirmary and closed the door behind her. She barely went to that place but it was still a familiar sight. The last time she remembered being there was when she first arrived and that she threatened Newt and Jeff with a knife and had her first taste of Gally's horrible juice. In the middle of the room she saw the wooden bed with its patient laying still. Newt had no shirt but his chest was neatly bandaged as well as his left arm and forehead. Newt's eyebrows furrowed as he regained consciousness. He groaned due to his aching body and his eyes fluttered open and saw the roof of the infirmary. He tilted his head to the side and could see a blurry figure slowly approaching him. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened it again squinting until he had a clearer vision of a worried Holly.

"You stupid shank" Holly puffed her cheeks and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Newt wasn't able to laugh but instead gave her a crooked smile for it was his first time hearing her use glader slang. "Well, it's nice to see you too" he croaked sarcastically.

Holly breathed out calmly and could see Newt's hand trying to reach hers. She held his hand gently with their fingers intertwined. She was completely upset that he went inside the maze without even telling her anything but at the same time glad that he was alright and not in a critical condition.

"You scared me. You didn't even tell me you volunteered to go in there" she admitted with a sad tone.

Newt placed their intertwined hands over his injured chest and softly kissed her knuckles. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I planned on telling you last night but obviously, we were busy with something else" he groaned in pain once again as he tried to laugh.

"Shut it, don't make your condition worse" her voice was serious but a smile formed on her face because of Newt's remark.

Newt breathed in deeply, relaxed his body, and breathed out continuing to fiddle with Holly's soft hand atop his chest. "I wanted to look for a way out of this place"

"Yes, I know you do—"

"For you" Newt had cut her off and kept his eyes on her with a determined look. "At first, I wanted to get out of here just for myself but now, I'm working hard just for you"

Holly leaned closer and gave him a loving kiss that lasted for about a minute. She wanted to tell him that he need not have to do that because by the time Thomas would enter the glade, they would be out sooner than he would think. She pulled back, smiled at the content look on Newt's face.

"We'll get out, all of us, don't worry" she whispered and caressed his cheek gently. "So, don't go doing anything stupid again. Just let Minho and the other runners deal with it"

Outside the infirmary was the faint sound of hammering, laughter, chopping, and Fry Pan shouting at the gladers who tried stealing food from his area. Everyone was busy doing in their own thing while Holly just sat beside Newt and watched him rest silently, running her fingers through his hair that was matted in sweat. Newt's chest rose up and down steadily and felt a tingling sensation throughout his body as she kept playing with his hair. He liked the feeling so much that it relaxed him even more.

"Hey, Tinkerbell" he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Hm?" Holly looked down at him and continued playing with his hair.

"What kind of person do you think I was outside the Glade?"

Holly chuckled, resting her hand on his chest for him to hold. "Well, I'll say a pretty nice guy—a very friendly fellow. Because if you remember, I pointed a knife at you on my first day here but that didn't stop you from being friends with me"

"Oh right" he managed to chuckle. "When we get out, do you think your brother will fancy us being together?"

"Jake is pretty overprotective" she leaned closer and surprised him with a peck on his lips. "But I'm stubborn. He can't do anything once I've chosen something or someone. Besides, you're perfect in every way. I'm sure he'll grow to like you once he gets to know who you are"

Newt opened his eyes and could see her face upside down. He flashed a crooked smile and gently pulled her head lower for a loving kiss. "I can't wait to meet your brother"


	11. Chapter 11

The faint sound of clanking pots and pans echoed throughout the glade that night. The gladers, as usual, lined up with their eating utensils ready to have their supper. At the infirmary, Newt watched Holly walked around the room busy lighting every lantern she found making the room all warm and cozy. She then grabbed a clean blanket from under the table, spreading it wide and covered Newt's body with it to keep him out of the cold.

"I'll get you some food, alright?" she smiled and gave him a kiss.

Newt kissed her back softly and nodded a bit. "Come back soon"

Holly walked out of the infirmary and was surprised at how dark it was already. She had been inside the room for hours that she hadn't notice the sun went down. She quietly walked towards the kitchen's table, wondering what kind of food was there for the night— there were roasted pork, grilled fish, and steamed corn ready for the gladers. They all looked appetizing but they didn't seem to be the kind of food a patient such as Newt could eat yet. Fry Pan was slicing up some of the roasted pork when he saw Holly looking around like a curious little girl standing outside of a restaurant.

"Well, I haven't seen you since this morning" Fry Pan pointed out with a grin. "How's Newt doing?"

Holly smiled at the younger Fry Pan, amused that he hadn't changed a bit from past to present. "He's doing well. Uhm, just give me little food. I don't think he'll have the energy to even chew"

Fry Pan took the plate away from her shaking his head. He went inside the kitchen and came back out with a bowl of hot steamy chicken soup. Holly held it with both hands carefully and was intoxicated with the delicious smell of the soup.

"This smells wonderful, Fry!" she complimented, holding it carefully as not to spill and burn her hands.

Fry Pan smiled proudly and continued slicing the piece of pork. "I made it especially for Newt so he can recuperate fast" he grinned.

Holly smiled widely at his kindness and thanked him for the special soup. Just as she was walking along the dark courtyard on her way back to the infirmary, she stopped after a great idea popped in her head. With Newt injured, she thought it was the best time to give him the vaccine for the Flare without being suspicious. She quickly made a turn and headed to the homestead still holding the hot bowl of soup. A majority of the hammocks were vacant since a lot of them ate their dinner outside in the open. She placed down the soup on the table for a while and opened her purple bag that was hidden under her pillow. She looked inside and opened the cold metal box containing at least two dozens of syringes with vaccines and medicines for the deadly virus. She took one vaccine and hid it inside her back pocket. Just as she was closing her bag, Minho passed by holding his empty plate and stopped to say hello.

"Thank you for earlier" he said sincerely, sticking his forearm forward to show off his bandaged injury.

"You're very welcome, Minho" she replied smiling.

"Are you taking that to Newt?" he asked as soon as he saw the bowl of soup beside her on the table.

The young girl nodded and looked at the soup that was still piping hot. "I am, actually. I'm just about to go there"

"Well, since you'll be pretty busy looking after him, I'll fill in for your tasks until whenever you want me to"

"What, really?" a hint of excitement and shock escaped her voice.

Minho smirked. "When you won over our little game I told you I'll pick a day on whenever I'll do something for you, right? Well, I think this is a good opportunity"

Holly squealed and jumped into his arms, almost knocking him down. Luckily, Minho was able to balance himself. He hugged her back with one arm and was startled when Holly tiptoed to kiss his cheek excitedly.

"Thank you so much, Minho" she said gratefully with a very big smile, letting him go and taking the bowl of soup from the table. "I'll repay you as soon as I can"

Minho laughed and was startled to receive a kiss. It was unexpected but it did make him happy.

"You're welcome" he grinned. "Now go on. Your boyfriend needs you"

Holly giggled and stuck her tongue at him playfully as she walked away from the homestead with the bowl of hot soup on her hands. When she entered the infirmary, Newt had pulled himself up to lean on his elbows, grunting at his aching head.

"Feeling any better?" Holly asked, walking towards him while carrying the bowl of hot soup.

Newt managed to lean back against his pillow and slightly grinned. "Dizzy but, I can manage"

"I got you some soup. Fry made it especially for you" she said as soon as she sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Well that's very thoughtful of him" he smiled at the thought of his loud snoring friend. Just as he was about to reach for the soup, Holly moved it away from his reach making him confused.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, keeping the bowl away from him.

Newt raised an eyebrow, unsure of what Holly expected him to do with a bowl of soup. "Uh, I'm guessing I'm about to eat my supper?"

"Alby assigned me to look after you therefore _I'll_ be the one to feed you" she replied confidently with her cheeks slightly turning pink.

For the first time ever, Newt blushed. He wasn't expecting that Holly would do such a thing for him. He just smiled and let her do whatever she pleased. Holly stirred the hot soup with a silver spoon and blew it, making sure it wouldn't burn Newt's tongue. She scooped enough of it to fit on the spoon and carefully fed him. Newt opened his mouth and felt the hot soup go down his throat filling his empty stomach. He was delighted and had already expected a great meal from Fry Pan. He continued to eat every time Holly fed him which made her happy.

"Have you eaten?" He asked after another spoonful of soup.

Holly was about to lie but the grumbling of her stomach made her shook her head. "I haven't. But it's okay. I can eat later"

"Nope, you have to eat now" he ordered, taking the bowl from her and placing it on top of the table. "If you want to look after me, you have to look after yourself first"

Holly couldn't help but to smile at his sweetness. Since the first day, he had already been sweet and caring towards her. She eventually agreed and told him that she'd be back in a few minutes after grabbing something to eat. Giving him a peck on the lips, she walked out of the room to get her own food. Newt smiled to himself and was about to rest for a bit when he saw something strange beside him. It was a syringe that had fallen when Holly stood up.

By the bonfire, Holly ate her dinner with Alby and the rest of the keepers. She was completely hungry since she never had the chance to eat both breakfast and lunch. Gally watched her eat and was pretty amused with her big appetite.

"Whoa, with that appetite, you'll have a body good enough to be a builder" he joked, making everyone in the group laugh.

Holly blushed and didn't realize that she had eaten so much already. Alby smiled and patted her back, insisting her to eat as much as she wanted.

"You need to eat for you to work" he smiled and looked at the infirmary's direction. "How's he doing?"

"Pretty great, he was just eating earlier" Holly shared to them the condition of their second leader. "He's still a bit dizzy after what happened but, he's alright"

"I'm sure he'd be doing great in no time especially having a girlfriend around him" Winston teased.

The other keepers joined in teasing that made Holly blush like mad. The word girlfriend was weird to her but she liked it. She liked the fact that she was now Newt's girlfriend but disliked it that everyone kept on teasing her, especially Chuck. She quickly got up dusting off the dust on her legs and remembered that she had to go back to the infirmary to look after Newt.

"I-I'll get going now" she said with a shy smile pointing at the infirmary.

"Take good care of him" Alby said as she dashed off.

With a full stomach, Holly went back to the infirmary to keep an eye on Newt just as what Alby instructed her to do. She reached inside her shorts' pocket while shutting the door behind her and gasped. There was nothing in her pocket, the syringe had gone missing.

"Looking for this?" Holly stopped looking at the ground as soon as Newt spoke and held a syringe high for her to see.

Newt's face was expressionless as he looked at the red liquid inside the syringe—not sure if he was mad, curious, or anything but he did want to hear a plausible explanation. Holly slowly walked to him, worried that he might take it the wrong way.

"I-I can explain" she uttered, standing beside the bed.

"Alright, go on. I'm listening" Newt said with a stern look and kept the syringe with him.

"It is medicine to get you back in shape" she shared which was half the truth. True that it was medicine but not for the injuries he attained when running out of the maze earlier that day. She couldn't tell him that it was a vaccine for the Flare because he wasn't even aware of what it was and that he had it. It wasn't her job to tell him about it.

"Medicine" he mumbled and played with the syringe, staring at the red liquid inside of it. "Where did you get it?"

"It was inside my bag when I arrived here. You don't have to take it if you don't want to" the latter part was a lie. She did want him to take it but, she wouldn't force him either.

There was a brief moment of silence in the room making them hear the faint laughter coming from the homestead. Newt kept his gaze at the syringe he was holding. He didn't know if it was really medicine or what it could possibly do to his body. He closed his eyes for a minute and carefully handed the syringe back to Holly which kind of surprised her.

"You never really gave me any reason to doubt you" he explained, the familiar smile coming back to his face. "I trust you."

Taking the syringe, Holly sat down on the bed and kissed him lovingly, thankful that he trusted her. She slowly pulled down the blanket to his stomach and took his arm, gently injecting him with the vaccine. Newt watched and didn't feel any pain. It was just like a red ant that had bit him. He looked at her and could tell that she was glad he agreed to take the so called medicine. He reached for her face with his bandaged arm and gently tucked her hair behind her ear to take a closer look at her beautiful face.

"I love you" he said out of the blue which he had been dying to say for quite some time already. Three years in the maze and he hadn't heard those words and had no one to tell it to.

Holly's eyes widened after hearing something unexpected. Her heart pounded and had a weird fluttering feeling grow inside her stomach once again. It had a different vibe compared to when her brother would say it to her. She began to smile, a wide smile that delighted the young man and replied, "I love you too"

Newt pulled her to lie down on the bed beside him, kissed her lovingly and locked her in his arms making sure that she was close to him. Holly wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. Everything between them was unexpected but she liked it all. They stayed still on the bed, cuddled in each other's arms. Holly's head was pressed against his bare chest and could feel his warmth and heard the wonderful beating of his heart. She suddenly felt grateful that TAIMN was created, grateful that she could go back in time to help people and grateful for having the chance of meeting someone wonderful such as Newt.

Newt played with her brown locks that had a whiff of lavender and kept her close to him. From the day he had met her, he already had a weird feeling for her even though he tried to deny it several times. He thought it was just a common reaction after seeing a girl after three long years. But the feeling grew each day they were together. And now that he could kiss her and say words such as _I love you_, he was glad to be alive.

**A/N: How is it so far? It might take a few days or a week for me to upload the next chapters because it sucks not having an internet. Hahaha. But please do look forward to it! ^~^**


	12. Chapter 12

***Squeals* I didn't have internet for a long time T_T But I have three chapters for today! Thank you all for the likes, favorites, and reviews ;u; While I didn't have any internet, I took the time to read the Maze Runner. I have to admit, I really like Newt and Minho both in the movie and book. They're the coolest characters xD I think Teresa is…just there. Lol. Then I read the Scorch Trials as well. I like Brenda. I think she's cute ^~^ some parts of the entire book is still a bit off with me. I mean, what's the connection of mazes and hell desert in finding a cure? . they have the immune ones so, why not just compare their brains to the non-immunes. Oh well, I still like it. Death Cure, here I come B| And I shall stop my jibber jabber so you guys can read my story. Enjoy and review :DD**

Holly woke up to a new day. Usually when she would open her eyes, she would find herself lying on her hammock covered with either a blanket or Newt's hoodie. But that morning, it was different. She woke up not alone. Beside her was Newt, still sound asleep and hugging her tightly. She smiled, thinking how cute he looked when sleeping. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and carefully tried to move his arm away as she sat up looking around the room. The table beside them had the empty bowl of soup and empty syringe. She smiled once more, proud that she managed to give him the vaccine. She looked beside her as soon as she felt Newt moved around. The young man had let out a soft moan while stretching his arms. His eyes fluttered open and for a moment forgot that he was in the infirmary and not in the homestead. He smiled as soon as Holly leaned closer, locking her again in his arms.

"Good morning" she whispered with a bright smile.

"G'morning" he whispered back and closed his eyes again. "I haven't had this kind of peaceful sleep in such a long time. Not hearing Fry Pan's snore felt so good"

Holly giggled and pushed his bangs back, "I'm pretty glad you slept well"

She helped him sit up and Newt felt a slight pain across his chest. His injury was still fresh that his head, chest, and arm would ache from time to time. He tried to get out of bed which surprised Holly but nonetheless, she gave him a hand.

"Why are you standing up?" she asked curiously, placing his injured arm over her shoulders and supporting him by holding his waist.

"To work, of course" he laughed and limped across the room. "I can't slack around"

"You're injured. You have to get some rest to completely recover"

"But—"

"Holly's right. You have to rest" the both of them looked by the door and saw Alby came in with Clint. Alby smiled and was happy to see that Newt was up and about. He helped Holly bring Newt back to the bed and sat on the corner with arms folded across his chest.

"Alby, I can't possibly stay here the whole day" Newt answered stubbornly while letting Clint change the bandage around his chest.

"Well, you have to" Alby insisted. "If you want to work again, you have to get all the rest you would need to feel better"

Newt was completely bummed about it. As the second in command, he felt like he had to work no matter how injured he was. Clint finished bandaging his chest and changed the one on his forehead. Holly sat quietly on the corner and giggled when she noticed Newt pouting after he was told not to work for an entire day. He disliked it when he had nothing to do since he was pretty used to working all day. Later on, Chuck went in with a few spare of clothes for Newt.

"I got your hoodie washed yesterday" he said proudly and placed the clean clothes on top of the bed.

Newt smiled since the white hoodie was actually his favorite thing to wear. "Thanks, Chuck"

"Remember, no working for today" Alby reminded Newt and placed his arm over Chuck's shoulder who was nodding his head in agreement. "You can go outside though and look around. If he tries working, feel free to hit him" he winked at Holly.

"Hey, shuck it" Newt glared at Alby and Chuck who began to laugh.

Holly laughed as well and playfully saluted at their leader. "Noted"

The three guys left the couple alone to get started with their own work. Holly stood up and checked the clean clothes Chuck had brought in. She unfolded the brown sleeveless top and helped Newt wear it.

"Let's go outside to get a bit of sunlight, yeah?" She smiled and helped him up again.

"Good that" Newt answered and limped as they headed on their way out of the infirmary.

The sun was high up in the sky that morning. They walked around the Glade and saw everyone was busy doing their part. Once in a while, Newt would call out a glader's attention asking for any update or ordering them around which earned him a pinch from Holly.

"No working" she reminded him. "Even ordering people around"

Newt rubbed his side where he was pinched and looked at Holly with a crooked smile. "Well aren't you a strict pixie?"

"I'm just doing what I was told" she grinned. "Be thankful that I didn't hit you"

They went under the big tree and sat down on the grass, watching the others do their own thing. Holly peeled a banana which Fry Pan had given her and started to eat. Newt, on the other hand, was keeping a watchful eye on the others and was surprised to see Minho working by the gardens. The young keeper of the runners was completely clueless with what he was doing and eventually pushed Chuck who was making fun of him.

"Why is he working at the gardens?" he asked curiously.

Holly kept eating while lying on her stomach, enjoying the beautiful morning, when she looked at the gardens. She chuckled at the sight of Minho aggressively pulling a potato from the soil and throwing it at the track hoes that wouldn't stop laughing.

"He volunteered to do my job" she smiled, remembering the night they talked.

He squinted at her. "Why would he do that?"

"So I would have time to look after you. He said he'll fill in for my job until you're feeling better" then she noticed the relieved sigh he had let out. "Why, did you think he was doing it because he likes me?"

Newt played with a blade of grass, a guilty smile appearing on his face. "It's…it's not like—" he fumbled with his words and laughed. "It's not impossible for other gladers to like the only girl here"

Holly grinned and crawled towards him, gently sitting beside him and placing her chin over his shoulder. "No need to get jealous because I already picked the one I like"

Upon hearing those words, Newt held her cheeks and passionately kissed her not caring if any other glader would see them. He gently pushed her down on the grass and continued to kiss her. For some reason, his entire body felt hot and he didn't want to stop kissing her. Was it a side effect of the _medicine_ Holly gave him? But one thing was certain; he actually wanted more than a kiss. Holly kissed him back as passionately, addicted with the sweet taste of his soft lips. All of a sudden, she felt her shirt slightly being pulled up in which she quickly stopped from going any further.

"We can't possibly do anything weird here in the open" she whispered shyly.

Newt smirked at the fact she wasn't against with what he wanted. She just didn't want to do anything in the open wherein anyone could see them.

"Let's continue in the woods then?" he suggested with a grin.

Holly blushed and nodded, "Yeah, the woods"

They got up and Holly continued to support the injured Newt. While no one was looking, they quietly made their way deep into the deadheads.


	13. Chapter 13

*****WARNING*****

**Smut is coming ewe yes; this chapter is completely all about smut. I'm not good at it but, I try. OTL. Once again, Enjoy and review :D **

Newt laid Holly down on a bed of dried leaves deep in the woods by the stream where no one would see them. He got on top of her, roughly planting his lips on hers and slightly grinded his hips against her own. His body was fuming with energy, filled with lust he had never felt before and had forgotten the fact he was still injured. Holly kissed him back as passionately as she could; muffled sounds escaped her mouth as she took a breath in between lustful kisses. She could feel a pair of hands unzipped her shorts and she wriggled a bit until it was off, next her shirt was taken off, then her panties, and then her bra leaving her completely naked in the cold.

Newt was too excited that a simple task such as unbuttoning his pants was being difficult. Luckily, he managed to take it off and tossed it to the side along with his boxers and other pile of clothes. He looked down and saw Holly covering her chest with both arms, and crossed her legs. Her cheeks reddened upon realizing that they were both completely naked. Newt quietly gazed at her body remembering the time he accidentally saw her changing clothes.

"Don't cover them" he whispered with a gentle voice, slowly brushing the tip of his fingertips against her arms that sent chills all over her body.

"I-I'm shy" she admitted.

"There's no need to be shy" he chuckled. "You're beautiful".

He pulled her arms to the sides pinning them down on the ground. Holly shyly looked up at Newt and saw that he was blushing since it was his first time to see a woman's naked body. He looked down at her supple breasts and gently reached for it, massaging it with one hand. Holly bit her lip and watched his slender hand groped her soft breast in a gentle manner. He pulled his hand away and placed it on top of her knees. He parted her slender legs and felt his heart pound like mad at the sight of her entrance. Curiously, he rubbed the folds of her entrance which earned him a soft moan from Holly. He continued to rub it and noticed that the moist entrance got wetter every time he touched it.

Holly was surprised as soon as Newt went down and positioned himself between her parted legs. She pulled herself up quickly, leaning on her elbows, and looked at Newt.

"W-what are you going to do?" she stuttered, feeling awkward that he was staring right at her entrance.

"Ssh, just relax" he whispered. He moved his index finger forward and carefully poked her swollen clit. To his surprise, Holly's body flinched. "Did it hurt?"

Holly shook her head nervously and covered her mouth to prevent from making any noise. "I-it felt good"

"It did?" he smirked and touched it again.

Holly fell back on the ground arching her back and let out another soft moan. She didn't know that she could be that sensitive in that area. She concentrated on the pleasure and felt her body getting aroused. Her entrance throbbed, wanting more of it. A loud moan escaped her lips as soon as she felt something against her entrance and it wasn't Newt's finger. She looked at him once more and was surprised with what he was doing. Holding her legs firmly, Newt ran his tongue up and down her wet entrance continuously tasting the saltiness of her body. The more she moaned, the more he flicked his tongue on her juicy entrance.

He leaned closer to Holly and deepened the kiss, his tongue slithered inside her mouth giving her a taste of herself. Holly felt chills down her spine and moaned while flicking her tongue against Newt's. Her entire body felt hot and her heart was pounding in excitement. She wanted more of him, the same way Newt wanted more of her. The young man strayed away from her lips, gently planting kisses down her jaw, her neck, collarbone and one of her breasts. Holly flinched with Newt's tongue licking her succulent breast. A moan escaped her lips once more, concentrating on the tongue that was flicking and sucking her erect nipple.

He grinded her gently with his member growing hard against her soft skin, letting her know how aroused she was making him. He slightly parted Holly's legs again and continued to grind his member against her wet entrance. Holly moaned and blushed as she felt his hardened member, making her entrance wetter and excited. Newt kissed her breast gently before looking back at her and blushed. He laughed shyly but did not stop from grinding her. Holly wrapped her arms around his neck, concentrated on the hard member that rubbed between her legs. Newt stopped and kept his eyes on her while his hand slowly slipped between her legs. Holly bit her lip, feeling his fingers rubbing the folds of her entrance. Newt grinned, pleased at how wet she had gotten.

"I-I'm not sure if I'm doing things right" He shyly admitted and kept on stroking her entrance. "But please tell me as soon as possible if it hurts you in any way"

Holly gave him a quick nod and licked her lips, determined to do it with Newt. "I-I will"

She firmly gripped onto his shoulder and anticipated quietly. She was having mixed feelings on what was about to come—scared, nervous, and yet excited. But nevertheless she wanted it, eager to become one with Newt for the very first time. Once she was wet enough with her own juice, Newt guided his erect member towards her entrance. He rubbed the tip between her folds getting himself even more aroused. Holly tried to take a peek and felt nervous. It felt big which made her unsure if it would fit inside of her. When he noticed the fear in her eyes, Newt gently caressed her cheek with his free hand and tilted her chin so that her blue eyes met his brown ones.

"Are you scared?" he whispered softly.

Holly gulped and laughed softly as she nodded, "Y-yeah, I am. I-it is my first time after all"

"It's my first time too so just try to relax your body, okay? Trust me. And keep your eyes on me"

Taking a deep breath, Holly relaxed herself and kept her arms around his neck. When her body felt less tensed, she looked straight into his eyes like he ordered and gave him a single nod which meant that she was ready. Smiling, Newt kissed her softly and continued to rub his member on her wet entrance. He instructed her to part her legs wider in which she innocently complied. As gentle as possible, Newt pushed his member into the small entrance surprised at how warm and tight it was. It aroused him even more that it felt like his member was being pulled in in which he obliged. Holly clenched her teeth and winced in pain as she felt his member going further as if it was ripping her apart. She groaned and dug her fingernails roughly onto the flesh of newt's back, getting dizzy at the agonizing pain inside her fragile body. She took short quick breaths and her blue eyes were clouded with tears that involuntarily trickled down her cheeks which startled Newt.

"Is it that painful? Should I pull it out?" he asked with great concern and wiped her tears away.

Holly sniffled and shook her head. "N-no, it's alright. I'll be fine"

"I'll be real gentle then" he promised and kissed her lips again. "I'll start moving now"

Newt began thrusting his hips slowly with his eyes closed, turned on with the tightness of her entrance. She held onto him tightly with her toes curling, feeling the length of his member move inside of her body rubbing against the walls of her entrance. With a few more gentle thrusts, the pain was starting to fade and was replaced with pleasure and the groaning turned into sexual moans. Newt looked down on her, hyped with the erotic expression on her face and the moans that kept coming in every thrust. He held her close, feeling her soft breasts brushed against his skin, and quickened his pace.

"S-ssh you have to be quiet" Newt whispered beneath his heavy breathing once he realized Holly's moans were growing louder.

Holly couldn't hold it in. She wanted to moan as loud as she could to let him know she was enjoying it but at the same time didn't want to get caught by the other gladers. To keep herself quiet, she pulled Newt for a passionate kiss as the young man thrust deeper and harder. Her hands moved up to his sweaty hair, grasping it tightly with every thrust. She whimpered into the kiss, feeling her own juice ooze out of her entrance. Newt pulled his member out but before Holly could whine, she was startled when he laid her roughly to her side making her face the opposite direction. Dried leaves and dirt got caught on her back and hair but Newt didn't care and back hugged her. As he spooned her, Newt began nibbling her ear and once again inserted his throbbing member inside her entrance from behind. He embraced her tightly, groping her breasts with both hands and moaned in her ear at every thrust.

Holly stared at the distance dazed, hearing nothing but the rustling of the leaves, the sound of the stream, their moans, and heavy breathing. At that moment, she forgot everything else. She forgot about TAIMN, her task, the gladers, everything. All she could think of was Newt and how badly she wanted to be with him all the time. Newt breathed heavily in her ear— his sweaty bangs fell on his eyes, beads of sweat trickled down his face— and pounded her harder. After a few more deep thrusts, Holly bit her lower lip as hard as she could but still failed to keep a loud moan from escaping her mouth. She reached her climax and a minute later followed by Newt. Her body twitched as soon as she felt warm fluid filled her entrance.

They heaved heavily, exhausted with what they did. They remained immobile, taking a minute to catch their breath. Holly's back was pressed against Newt in a back hug, making her feel the pounding of his heart. Newt groaned and buried his face on her neck. The pain from his injuries started to come back and was now suffering with a headache.

"I-I don't think you'll recuperate fast after this" Holly laughed weakly.

Newt managed to let out a chuckle, planting a kiss on her shoulder gently. "Hm, I enjoyed it though. And I kept my word about not doing any work at the Glade today" he carefully pulled his member out and kissed her lovingly. "Come on, let's get cleaned up"

Holly started to laugh as soon as Newt swept her off from the ground carrying her like his bride and proved to her that he's strong. He walked closer to the stream and gently placed her down on a rock. He cupped water with his hands and washed off the dirt all over her body. He smiled at Holly's reaction as soon as he washed her thighs where his cum started to drip.

"I wasn't too rough on you, right?" He asked, concentrated on washing her beautiful body.

Holly smiled shyly and pulled out a leaf that was caught on his hair. "You did great, I enjoyed it a lot"

"Newt!"

"Holly!"

"Where are you?"

The couple gasped as soon as they heard Minho and Fry Pan looking for them. They were having such a great time that they didn't realize they had been out of sight for so long that it started to worry the other gladers. Holly put on her clothes in a hurry while Newt hopped around trying to wear his pants. He eventually lost his balance and fell down on his bottom and groaned.

"Come on, stop goofing around!" she whispered hoarsely and could hear the voices growing louder.

Minho and Fry Pan kept searching until they finally saw the pair sitting quietly by the stream. Newt quickly pulled a few dry leaves sticking on Holly's hair and smiled at the two gladers who were eyeing them suspiciously.

"We've been looking all over for the two of you, what have you been doing?" Minho asked.

Newt got up on his feet and shrugged casually. "We were just…talking". Holly without a word just nodded to what he said.

Minho continued to eye them and smirked, "Yeah, right. Doesn't seem like it was just _talking_" then he pointed at Newt's unzipped zipper.

Newt was flabbergasted and quickly turned around to zip it while Holly's face became crimson red in embarrassment that she just started hitting Newt, forgetting that he was still injured, and kept on squealing how much of an idiot he was.

"I told you I heard strange noises" Fry Pan laughed so hard nudging Minho who couldn't stop laughing as well.

Newt's face was as red as Holly's but, he tried to remain calm like he always did as a leader. He placed a hand on his waist while the other pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking of a way to get out of the mess.

"L-let's just keep this a secret between us, okay?" his voice cracked in the middle of speaking, obviously worried that what had happened could spread all over.

Minho managed to stop himself from laughing and nodded at his friend's request. "Sure thing or do it quietly next time"

The four of them headed back to the courtyard with the two keepers whispering to one another and laughing while the couple behind them quietly walked behind them in embarrassment. Newt glanced at Holly and could see that she was puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

"Oh come on now, I'm pretty sure they'll get over it soon" He whispered and pecked her cheek.

But obviously that wasn't the case. Holly and Newt stopped walking and could see Minho and Fry Pan pretending to make out and uproar of laughter came from them again. They were having a good time teasing them and it was most likely that it would go on for a while. Holly blushed even more and ran away from them squealing making the other gladers puzzled.

"Shuck it" Newt squinted his eyes at them before walking away to get some rest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh hello there eue. Since I might not have any internet for a while again, I decided to post three chapters today. So here you go. Enjoy and review :D Positive or negative. Whatever you feel. Lol. Please watch out for the new chapters even if it might take some time again for me to upload xD**

A few weeks later, Newt was fixing his hammock on a bright sunny morning. He was in a good mood especially that he had completely recovered after his accident in the maze. Holly stood beside him and was laughing. The two of them were just talking about how the slicers got attacked by a wild chicken the other day. Everything was going great that for the first time Newt felt so happy to be in the Glade. As they continued with their conversation, Holly gasped in fright. She heard a sound that was unfamiliar to her and it didn't come from the maze either.

"It's alright" Newt said, rubbing her back and watched as the gladers ran to the middle of the courtyard. "It's just the box"

"The box?" she mumbled and saw the gladers opening the metal shaft.

"Yep which means there are new supplies and a new greenie"

The two of them ran out of the homestead to check the box along with the others. Holly squeezed herself through the crowd until she was standing just in front of the open box beside Gally and Alby. She looked down and was surprised with what she saw. Confused and frightened was a younger Thomas looking up at them wondering who they were. As soon as he was pulled out of the box, Thomas made a run for it hoping to escape. Holly watched him from afar stumbling and being laughed at by the other gladers and could feel her chest tightening for she knew that the arrival of the young TAIMN president was the start of chaos.

"Ah, green beans always think running is the best" Newt said, shielding his eyes from the sunlight. "Well except for you since you decided to point a knife at us" he laughed standing beside her and watched Thomas as well. Holly didn't laugh. In fact, she didn't hear what he said and kept on staring at the new greenie. Newt looked at his girlfriend and noticed how stressed she looked. "Are you alright?"

Holly managed to smile and pushed her hair back. "Uh, yeah, it's just that it's too hot" she lied.

"Do you need me to carry you?"

"Oh no, no need for that" she laughed softly patting his firm chest.

"Well, I suggest that you stay in the homestead for a while and get some rest, okay?"

Holly nodded and made her way back to the homestead and lay down on her hammock staring up at the roof. She couldn't stop worrying at the arrival of Thomas. Just as everything was going well, things were about to go down. She just knew it. She clutched her chest and breathed calmly.

_I can do this, _she thought. _I'll get everyone out and things would be okay._

She rocked her body gently side by side for her hammock to sway like a swing. She was trying to relax herself when suddenly she heard Chuck's voice growing from behind. She turned around and found him carrying a few blankets and stuff for a new hammock accompanied by the newest and clueless greenie, the young Thomas. He didn't seem to pay attention to whatever Chuck was saying and kept looking here and there with curious eyes. When they stepped into the homestead, Thomas saw Holly and was startled.

"Oh yeah, that's Holly" Chuck introduced. "Holly, this is the new greenie"

"You're a girl" Thomas stupidly blurted out the obvious, amused to see that she was the only one in the entire Glade.

Holly couldn't help but to chuckle as she sat up on her hammock fixing her ponytail. She actually thought it was cute of him being all innocent and clueless. He wasn't any different from the fidgeting shy president of TAIMN.

"Thank you for letting me know I'm a girl" she replied in a sarcastic yet friendly manner then stretched her hand out. "It's nice to meet you. Hopefully soon you'll be able to introduce yourself to me"

Thomas shook his hand and flushed in embarrassment. "Uh, I'm sorry about that. I was just surprised since you're the only girl I've seen so far"

"That's because I _am_ the only girl in this place" she patted her hammock. "Why don't you take a seat while Chuck fixes your hammock?"

Thomas hesitated at first, being all shy and whatnot, but ended up joining her on the hammock. Holly watched Chuck set up a new hammock for the greenie and noticed Thomas being quiet. He was fidgeting with his fingers while studying his new surroundings, still feeling confused as to why he could not remember anything about himself and why he was at that place.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, trying to distract him from his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, not really" he shook his head and offered her a smile. "But thanks for the concern"

Holly patted his back and returned a smile. "Alright then, well, welcome to the Glade. As much as I want to stay and chat, I have to go" she stood up and grabbed the dagger under her pillow, tying its sheath around her waist. "I need to go back to work or else Zart would kill me" she ruffled Chuck's hair. "Look after our new friend and I'll see you guys later!"

And Holly dashed off on her way to the gardens. Track hoes that day were busy as usual harvesting, planting, and watering the plants. With the arrival of the young Thomas, it only meant that a grand feast would take place by sundown in the courtyard.

"I'll be taking these to Fry Pan" Zart told Newt while carrying a basket of corns.

Newt just nodded and was busy picking out tomatoes and tossed it in a small basket between his legs. He was so concentrated that he didn't notice Holly sneaking around behind a pile of farming tools and was watching him. Stealthily, Holly ran towards him surprising the young man with a back hug almost pushing him forward. Newt held onto the vines, startled, and glanced behind smiling to see that it was Holly.

"What are you doing sneaking around? Are you feeling better?" he chuckled, pulling her in front of him and gave her a kiss.

Holly giggled into the kiss, wiping off the dirt smudged on Newt's face.

"Just playing around and yes, I feel much better" she replied with a childish grin.

"You're so cute"

"Anyway, what are you doing?" she looked around and saw the small basket of tomatoes between their feet. "I'll help you"

She faced the vines and carefully picked out the ones that were ripe red. Newt stood beside her and insisted that he would pick the ones that were beyond her reach. Holly randomly began to hum as she worked making the blonde guy smile. As they kept their selves busy, Minho casually passed by and watched them with a sly grin on his face.

"Oh Minho, you're back from the maze so soon" Newt said once he saw him standing on the other side of the vines, leaning back on a stack of boxes.

Minho was covered in sweat as the usual, exhausted with all the running he had done since the doors opened. He picked a fresh tomato and ate it on the spot as he nodded to Newt's question.

"We finished mapping for today" he answered. He looked at Holly as he chewed and couldn't help but to smile. "Still not talking to me?"

Ever since the incident wherein Minho and Fry Pan saw the couple in the deadheads and found out what they did, Minho wouldn't stop teasing Holly. Whenever Holly would be out of sight for a long time Minho would start saying the weirdest things. _Did you guys do it again? I heard weird sounds earlier, was it you? I couldn't take you seriously whenever I look at you._ Holly glared at Minho, throwing a tomato at him which he evaded.

"I won't talk to you if you keep teasing me" she whined, folding her arms over her chest.

Minho laughed and nodded. "Alright, I'll stop" he stretched his hand out for a truce.

But before Holly could even reach for his hand, Minho spoke again. "But you seriously have to do something about your moaning" and he quickly dashed off.

Holly squealed in frustration and chased the runner across the courtyard swearing that she would kill him if she ever caught him. Newt couldn't help himself but to laugh and watched them shouting and running all over the place.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ohmagahd. I read the Death Cure and well, damn it ;n; /3 Anyway, I'll be posting up two today ^~^ Thomas is the Best Hero in the MTV movie awards, I think. Yay :D Likes and Reviews are appreciated 33**

When night came, everyone was in a merry mood for the celebration of their newest greenie's arrival. There were lots of food compared to any ordinary working days, music playing, and as usual games that builders enjoyed the most. Thomas was being shown around by the second in command, Newt, telling him the different roles of each glader and gave him the task as a track hoe. Later that night, he had a match against Gally and getting thrown by the huge builder actually helped him remember his name. Everyone cheered after he remembered his identity.

Remembering that he went by the name Thomas.

Newt left Thomas by the bonfire to talk to the keepers and Alby about some maintenance for the Glade that they had to deal with. Thomas, although felt welcomed by everyone, wasn't in a festive mood. He was still confused with a lot of things that he didn't even bother touching his food. Deep in his thoughts, he was startled to see a pair of worn out sneakers in front of him. He looked up and realized that it was the only girl in the Glade holding her own plate of food and jar of water.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"Oh, uh, no, not at all" he stuttered, sitting up straight.

Holly sat down beside him and smiled to herself. The young Thomas was no different from the present Thomas either. He still sounded awkward like a guy you could easily pick on but was nice enough and approachable. She started to eat her food when she realized that Thomas hadn't touched his.

"Don't fancy the food?" she asked curiously.

Thomas looked down on his plate then at her. "I just don't feel like eating"

"Well at least have a bite. By tomorrow I'm pretty sure you'll be busy working around here" she insisted and smiled when he took a bite on his food. "Anyway, were you told about things you needed to know?"

"Yeah" he nodded. "That guy Newt just finished telling me about the maze"

Holly smiled upon the mention of Newt's name. She continued to eat and saw Thomas fidgeting with his hands—a thing he did when something or someone was bothering him.

"Curious about what lies beyond those walls?" she asked again.

Thomas quickly looked up at her surprised as if she just read his thoughts. He didn't say a word but nodded. He had mentioned the maze to Alby, Newt, and Chuck numerous times but never got the answers he wanted to hear so he doubted he would hear anything better from her. She took a sip of her water and looked at the dull stone walls that stood around them, trapping them in their temporary home known as the Glade.

"Curiosity kills the cat. Ever heard of that?" she asked. "When you're too curious, it'll only lead you to disaster. But I'm not telling you it's bad to be curious. Sometimes, you have to take the risk and face the consequences of your curiosity. Even if that maze is literally trouble and no good, it can also lead you to answers you're looking for"

Thomas looked at her with a confused expression. "So, you're telling me I should go in?"

"Maybe—but more of I'm telling you to follow whatever your gut tells you to do" Holly grinned.

"I actually want to be a runner" he confessed and looked at the closed maze, listening to the sound it was making as it changed. "For some reason, I feel like I can actually find a way out."

"There's nothing impossible, you know" Holly sipped her water, licking her upper lip. "You just have to show Minho and the rest that you're capable of being a runner"

"Do you think I'm capable?"

"I do" she didn't say it with any hesitation. She knew very well that it was her boss, Thomas, who found a way out and saved a few gladers.

Thomas looked at her surprised. Holly was completely different from the other gladers he had met, constantly encouraging him with whatever he wanted. It somehow made him happy that there was actually a person that believed in him and didn't think that he was some sort of crazy _shank_, as what Chuck would say. Pleased with his conversation with Holly, he decided to eat more of his food. He was actually hungry; he just didn't want to show it since he was too confused with everything.

"Did you make lots of friends?" Holly asked curiously, leaning back on a log.

Thomas chewed slowly and nodded as he tried remembering the friendly people's names and faces he had met.

"Yeah, there's Alby, Newt, and Chuck" he started. "And then Fry Pan and you. I don't think that guy Gally wants to be friends with me. He seems to hate me"

"Don't worry about him; he's just like that being a builder and stuff"

"Hmm, oh right" Thomas wiped his greasy hand with his shirt and stretched it out for her with a smile when he remembered something. "My name is Thomas"

Holly smiled widely and gripped his hand tight while they shook hands. "Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Thomas"

"Mr. Thomas?" he repeated with a chuckle.

"Oh God, I meant Thomas" she flushed. She had always been used to calling him Mr. Thomas since he was the president of TAIMN which made him her boss. "I was just being…respectful?"

"No need to be too formal though" he smiled. "Thomas is fine"

"Yes, Thomas it is" she grinned and got up before she could say anything embarrassing. "Anyway, it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow and welcome to the Glade"

Thomas watched her walked away with her empty plate and empty jar then smiled at his new friend after greeting her goodnight. After bringing her dirty utensils in the kitchen, Holly made her way to the homestead tiredly. She shivered when a strong gust of wind came across them, getting her hair all over her face. She quickly crouched down; rubbing her bare legs and making them feel warm. When she was about to get on her own hammock to get some rest for the night, someone took her by the arm and dragged her casually toward the other end of the homestead. She looked up and saw that it was none other than Newt.

"Let's sleep together" he insisted, placing his stuff down on the floor and pulled the blanket away from his hammock.

"Are you sure we'll be able to fit?" she chuckled, looking at the hammock and was nervous it might fall because of their weight.

Newt confidently lay down on the hammock with his arms wide open, gesturing her to join him. "If it falls, I'll catch you" he smiled.

Giving her a hand, Holly carefully got on the hammock and lay down on top of him. Newt unfolded the blanket he was holding and covered the both of them with it.

"See, we fit" Newt grinned, kissing her forehead with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Holly giggled and felt warm and comfortable cuddling him. "Yeah, we do" she mumbled.

"How was your evening?" he asked with eyes closed. "I didn't get to spend time with you during supper"

"That's because you were busy" Holly pointed out. "But my evening was good. I ate a lot and made friends with Thomas"

"Ah the curious greenie, he asks a lot of stuff"

"He does but he is very friendly"

"Good that" Newt covered his mouth as he yawned and snuggled Holly after. "Let's get some sleep, I feel so tired"

Holly agreed, softly kissing his cheek and buried her face on his neck to sleep. As they were trying to get some rest Fry Pan, who was tired cooking for everyone that festive night, passed by the lovebirds with a playful grin.

"Don't you try doing anything weird, a'ight?" he warned them. "I don't want to wake up hearing weird sounds and clothes on the floor"

Newt, with his eyes closed, had hit Fry Pan on the back as he walked towards his own hammock laughing.

"Shuck it" Newt grumbled and went back to cuddling Holly until he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**I remember seeing somewhere that the Scorch Trials trailer will be released on the 10****th****. Well, that's just a load of barnacles . But, I'll keep waiting for it and I wanna see Newt Sangster ^u^ Kinda nervous too since some parts in Book three was said to be in the Scorch Trials movie ._. Anyway, enjoy! Leave a review, I appreciate it a lot ouo**

Thomas started to work at the Glade for the very first time that morning. Just looking at his physique, Newt thought it would be best for him to work at the gardens along with him and Zart. And that was what Thomas did. With a shovel in his hands, he started digging a hole wherein they would plant a new row of onions while Newt, busy picking out corns, complimented him for doing a good job on his first day. Just then, Thomas saw Holly arrived with two empty woven baskets.

"Good morning" Holly cheerfully greeted the three guys and placed the baskets down. "I have spare baskets here if you need them"

"Well aren't you just a lovely sight" Newt grinned and leaned closer giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You'll get used to them after a while" Zart told Thomas with a grin after noticing the curious reaction he had while watching the couple.

Holly blushed that the younger version of her boss saw Newt being all sweet to her. Although she loved receiving hugs and kisses from Newt, she was uncomfortable when other people would watch them.

"Oh right, we'll need some fertilizer for those holes" Newt pointed at the holes Thomas had dug and tossed him one of the empty baskets. "Holly here could accompany you in getting it"

Before leaving, Newt kissed her cheek once more and told her to spend time together during lunch. Holly agreed to a lunch date and waved at him and Zart before heading to the deadheads with the greenie. The journey to the deadheads was dull and quiet—neither of them talked that the only sound they heard were rustling leaves and breaking twigs. Thomas just held on to his shovel and basket following Holly to where the fertilizer was. The awkward silence was growing onto him that he decided to speak up first.

"So, you and Newt" he mumbled, almost regretting it as soon as the words came out of his mouth. He didn't think that sticking his nose to other people's relationship was such a great move to start a conversation.

Holly slowed down her pace so she was just walking beside Thomas.

"What about us?" she asked shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Are you two related or something?"

"We're both English but not related" she laughed and continued to walk. "But we are seeing each other"

"Did you two arrive in this place together as a couple?"

"No we didn't. I got here a month ago, a week after Chuck to be exact. And as far as I've known, Newt's been here as long as Alby and Minho"

"Don't you want to get out of here with him?"

Holly chuckled. She didn't know her boss was the kind of person that had so many questions about everything. He was completely curious but she wouldn't blame him for it. If she didn't know the history of the Glade and WICKED, she too, would be very curious.

"Of course I do" she admitted with her head down, watching her feet crushed the crisp dried leaves beneath her worn out sneakers. "I want to live a normal life with him. I mean, who here wouldn't want to live a normal life? But like Newt said or any glader you have talked to, it's not that simple. The maze is literally a death trap. But just because they haven't found a way out doesn't mean they've already given up. Who knows, maybe a curious cat might get us out one of these days"

Thomas watched her grin. He knew that the curious cat she was referring to was him. For some reason, it made him smile. Almost everyone in the Glade thought he was just a guy who was jacked in the head. But Holly was the only one who looked at him differently as if he could make a difference. As they continued to walk, they were surprised to see Ben standing at least a foot away from them. From his appearance, he didn't look well— sickly green veins bulged from his pale arms, bloody scratches, and bruises covered his body. His bloodshot eyes stared directly at Thomas and beneath his breath he growled.

Holly quickly pulled out the dagger in her pocket and was on guard, making sure that Thomas was behind her. She looked at Ben once more and remembered reading about the Griever's sting from the files the present Thomas had given her. Obviously, Ben was stung and he only had one thing in mind—to kill Thomas.

"Go back to the Glade, now!" Holly ordered.

Thomas didn't know what was going on but made a run for it and Holly charged Ben before he could even run after him. Ben snarled some more and pushed Holly to the ground and continued to sprint after his prey. Without looking back, Thomas ran as fast as he could to find his way out of the deadheads. He didn't know why Ben was after him but he knew he had to get away or else he could die. To his surprise, Ben jumped out from behind a tree and tackled him on the ground making him shout in fright. He tried to shout some more for help but was soon choked with the runner's hands. Thomas squirmed and flailed, he was running out of breath as the hands tightened around his neck.

Just in time Holly appeared behind the trees and jumped on Ben's back, stabbing his hand with her dagger and head locking him.

"Go now!" Holly shouted and tightened her forearm locked around Ben's neck.

Coughing, Thomas scrambled up on his feet again and made his way back to the Glade to get some help. Ben snarled in pain with blood dripping from the stab wound on his hand. He looked at Holly angrily and grabbed her wrist, twisting it as hard as he could until he heard a click. Holly screamed in agonizing pain when she felt a bone got dislocated and lost grip of her dagger which Ben swiftly took and stabbed her immediately in the stomach. Her eyes widened in shock and fell down on her knees and to her back. Throwing the dagger aside, Ben left a bloody Holly and ran after Thomas again.

The blood wouldn't stop coming out from her stab wound and the pain was unbearable. Holly took short quick breaths, slowly having a hard time grasping for air. Tears formed on the corner of her eyes as she kept her gaze up at the blue sky that peeked between the tall trees. From a distant she could hear the faint sound of Thomas's cry for help. She wanted to help but her body said no. She was starting to feel cold, her body numbed from the loss of blood. Moments later, her view of the blue sky turned into darkness.

Newt just finished filling up the basket with corns when he and the rest of the gladers heard a dreadful shout for help. They followed the direction of the shout and found a frightened Thomas being tackled by Ben. Newt ran to them just in time and had hit Ben on the head with a shovel until he was down. The other gladers pinned him down to the ground while Alby noticed that he'd been stung. He quickly ordered them to bring Ben to the infirmary to be checked and to avoid any more harm to the others. Newt and Chuck helped Thomas up who was still catching his breath when all of a sudden he remembered his companion.

"H-Holly" he uttered and looked at the tall blonde guy in despair.

Newt didn't have any time to say anything and dashed to the deadheads with Chuck and Thomas. He frantically looked around the woods shouting her name but didn't get a respond that it started to worry him.

"She's here!" Chuck shouted and found her behind a fallen tree trunk—pale, bloody, and unconscious.

Newt quickly ran to her and went down on his knees holding her close. He saw the stab wound on her stomach and remained calm as he tried to stop the blood from coming out by pressing his palm against it. He could feel the warm thick fluid all over his palm and it wasn't really stopping.

"Holly, wake up" he ordered monotonously but his voice did tremble in fear as Holly didn't move an inch even when he patted her pale cheeks with his bloody hand. "It's not funny, wake up"

Blood continued to gush out of her wound and no matter how many times Newt shouted at her or shook her body, she didn't respond. The three guys carried her back to the infirmary before it was too late. They lay her down on the bed with Jeff and Clint telling them to leave the area so they could do whatever they could to save her life. The guys had no choice but to go out with Thomas pulling Newt with him. Behind the closed door of the infirmary were the screams of Ben who was restrained on a bed and the frantic voices of the med-jacks saving Holly's life.

Everyone outside of the infirmary was worried for the two Gladers and kept walking back and forth buzzing like bees except Newt. The tall blonde guy stood still staring at the door with his shirt and hands covered in blood—he couldn't hear the guys talking around him frantically after all the unexpected events that had occurred. He remembered talking to Holly earlier that day and all of a sudden he saw her bloody unconscious body in the deadheads and that she wouldn't wake up no matter what he did. His eyes began to get clouded with tears, covering his mouth at the thought of not seeing Holly ever again.


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG. Thank you so much to those people taking the time to read my story ;u; So here's another chapter. Hope you'll enjoy :D I heard somewhere that Scorch trials trailer might be out on the 24****th**** *^* I'm excited! And oh check out emreader833's page. She also has a story about the Maze Runner :D**

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Holly could hear a beeping sound that came from what seemed to be a heart monitor. Her eyes fluttered open and were dazzled by a bright white light directed at her. Everything was a blur but she could see a figure looking down on her and calling out her name. It didn't sound like Newt but it was familiar and comforting. Her vision cleared and could finally see the worried face of her best friend Minho. She wasn't at the Glade. Because of the stab wound, Holly lost a lot of blood in which the Clock Master decided to bring her back to the present time. The watchers did what they have to do to save her life and left her on the open pod to recuperate after getting a few stitches. Minho sat down on a black chair beside the pod, grateful that she was finally awake.

"W-what happened?" Holly whispered softly, her body still weak to move.

Minho gently pushed her hair back as he spoke. "You tell me. We just got worried that the light turned orange and started beeping. Jack had to bring you back or else you could've died"

Holly tried to remember what had happened and pictured a violent Ben. "Ben stabbed me. I was helping Thomas to get away from him. He's been stung and wants to kill Thomas".

"Yeah he does. Well, you don't have to worry about that now. The other gladers will help Thomas. But for now, you have to rest"

"No, I have to go back" she groaned at the sudden movement as she tried pulling herself up and looked at her bandaged left hand.

Minho sighed softly and carefully pushed his stubborn friend down. "The mission can wait"

Holly lay still and looked around the room. Although she wanted to go back to the Glade and continue with her job, she was happy to see the familiar TAIMN pod area and a twenty four year old Minho beside her. But sadness crept in her when there was no Newt around.

"How's your mission going?" Minho suddenly asked, curious as to what she'd been doing in the Glade. "Other than getting stabbed I mean"

Holly managed to smile. "I gave Newt the flare medicine"

"That's good to know. At least we're now sure that he'd be safe from the Flare"

"Does that mean he'll survive?"

"We still don't know that" Minho admitted. "Yes he is safe from the flare but not yet safe because of WICKED. They will still do experiments on them, on us, so you have to lead us out safely and destroy WICKED for the second time"

Minho grabbed a small notebook that was on the table and placed it inside her shorts' pocket. It consisted of sequences of events that might come in handy when Holly needed help. It was like a cheat code for a gamer that was having a hard time on a level of a video game.

"Don't let the other gladers see it if you don't want them to think you're the one who put them there" Minho reminded and smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you again". When in the Glade, it felt like it had been almost two months when in fact she had just been inside the TAIMN pod for approximately two hours.

The two of them heard someone running just outside the hallway and saw the door swung open. Standing by the door was a worried Jake, breathing heavily with all the running he'd done. Minho got up from the chair telling Holly he'd go out for a while to give them some privacy. On his way out, Jake already rushed to Holly's side and hugged her gently but tightly.

"Oh God, I thought I lost you" Jake whispered and wouldn't let go of his sister.

Holly suddenly felt emotional seeing her brother and cried, hugging him back. She got scared that she would die and not be able to see him again. She clung onto her older brother like a little girl and kept on crying.

"I was minding my own business doing some research" He started, rubbing Holly's head to calm her a bit. "Then all of a sudden, Minho barged into my office saying there's code red in the TAIMN pod area. Coming from him I already knew that it was you" he wiped her tears and frowned. "For a minute I thought I was going to die. I had to bring you back so that the watchers could save you. That was the scariest thing I've experienced. I don't want to lose my baby sister"

Holly sniffled and held her older brother's hand. She couldn't explain how delighted she was to be able to see her brother, her only family, again in such a long time. Couple of minutes later, Holly was relaxed and stopped crying. She lay comfortably on the time pod with Jake watching over her and Minho standing on guard by the door.

"You really scared us" Minho pointed out folding his arms and leaned back against the wall looking at her direction. He could distinctly remember how nervous he got when he saw the green light turned orange and beeped continuously. Then he saw her unconscious body began to bleed inside the pod indicating that she had been injured during the mission.

"I'm sorry you two" Holly mumbled apologetically. "I was being reckless"

Jake sighed, rubbing the back of his sister's hand with his thumb. "I told you the mission is going to be dangerous. Maybe I should just assign it to a new TAIMN traveler"

"No" she retorted and quickly sat up causing a pang on her stitched wound.

"Damn it, take it is easy Pony" Jake said, fixing the pillow she was reclining on.

"You can't give this mission away" Holly said again, placing her hand over her aching stomach. "Mr. Thomas entrusted it to me and so I will finish it"

"But Pony—"

"There's no use arguing with her, Jake" Minho pointed out with a smirk. "You know how stubborn she can get"

Jake couldn't agree more and smiled. He did have the most stubborn sister. The orange light from the monitor turned a light shade of green which indicated that Holly's body was getting better after having her broken wrist bandaged and her stab wound stitched. Minho then opened the door as soon as he heard knocking then took a tray of pumpkin soup from the cafeteria staff and handed it to Jake. The older Adams draped his white laboratory coat on the chair to make sure he wouldn't spill any soup on it and started feeding his sister.

"I hope you're not having too much difficulty with your mission" Jake said, damping a napkin on Holly's lips and fed her another spoonful of creamy soup.

Holly swallowed the warm soup and shook her head. "Being in the Glade isn't that difficult. I just got off guard in front of Ben"

"Make sure you'll keep yourself safe. If that monitor beeps orange again, I'll pull you off this mission and have someone else take your place" he warned.

"You can't do that" Holly opposed.

"Oh yes I can" Jake argued back. "That's the Clock Master's job which is what I am"

Holly puffed her cheeks and folded her arms knowing that she couldn't argue back because he was right. As Jake tried to feed her once again, Holly thought of something. It would take months or hours until she could get back to TAIMN again and thought it would be best to tell her brother and Minho about her relationship with Newt.

"I, uh, need to tell you something" Holly fidgeted with the blanket and couldn't directly look at her brother.

Jake placed the spoon back in the bowl of soup and looked at his younger sister curiously and so did Minho. The room became quiet with only the sound of the beeping heart monitor and the air conditioner. It made Holly feel awkward that she had to take a deep breath to be able to get herself say it.

"I…met a guy" she mumbled.

"Of course you did. The Glade consisted only of males" Jake said, looking at Minho to get an approval.

"Wha—no" Holly sighed and elaborated herself even more. "What I meant is that I met a guy that I fancy"

The two men were quiet, especially Jake who kept on looking at his sister strangely. He just couldn't register the words I, guy, and fancy in one sentence knowing that Holly wasn't interested in guys which delighted him as an overprotective brother.

"So you're saying you have a little crush over some guy?" Jake asked.

Holly kept on fidgeting with the blanket and mumbled. "More than just a little crush, really"

"What do you mean by _more _than just a little crush?" he was starting to get worried and raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning that we see each other as lovers" she said and looked down to hide her red cheeks. "And that we kiss from time to time"

_More than kiss actually,_ Holly thought. But she wouldn't elaborate up to that part because she didn't want to get killed by her own brother.

Jake leaned back on the chair and rubbed his head as if he just got a migraine. "Props to you for telling me that when you're injured so I won't get to go crazy and scold you"

Holly suppressed a smile and tucked her hair behind. "I really love him, Jake. That's why I want to do my best to finish this mission—so you can meet him. He's very nice"

"Who is it?" it was Minho who asked, looking at her with a curious look.

"Newt" she mumbled.

"I'll be the judge if he's _nice_" Jake butted in, putting the bowl down on the table, and folded his arms. "Maybe I should try going back there with you"

"Oh no no no" Holly laughed softly. "That's not the Clock Master's job. And trust me, okay? I'm not a little girl anymore. I can decide things on my own"

"That won't stop me from being an overprotective brother" Jake smiled. "You'll always be my baby sister"

Holly smiled and was somehow happy to hear it.

"Well, anyway, I'm ready to go back doing my mission" she said as she lay down on the pod with her bag.

"Are you sure you feel better?" Jake asked and gave her a suspicious look. "Or are you just saying that so you could go be all sweet and stuff with that Newt guy without me knowing?"

Holly laughed. "It's not like that, Jake. I feel completely better, thanks to you guys"

"Okay, I love you" he leaned closer and kissed his sister on the cheek as he stood up. "I'll be calling the watchers back in"

Jake walked passed Minho, patting his shoulder, and went out to look for the watchers working with Holly's mission. The room fell silent. Ever since Holly mentioned about her being with Newt, Minho hadn't really spoken. Holly felt awkward and saw Minho quietly walked towards her—she knew very well how he felt for her and she was somewhat guilty that she ended up with his best friend during a mission.

"I hope you're not mad" Holly whispered as Minho sat on the chair beside the pod.

Minho just smiled. True that he had feelings for her up to that point but, he also accepted the fact that Holly would just see him as a friend. It did kind of break his heart but at the same time, he was glad he still had her as his best friend.

He took Holly's hand between his and squeezed it gently. "There's no reason for me to be mad" he explained. "And I'm happy for you and Newt. You picked a good guy; I know he wouldn't hurt you"

"Yes, he is pretty nice"

"Get him here so I could tease you both" he grinned.

"As if that's not what the younger you are doing" Holly grinned back. "But yes, we'll be back as soon as possible"

Three watchers—one female and two males—came back with Jake. They went on their places making sure that everything presented on the monitors were ready.

"I love you two" Holly quickly said before the pod closed on her.

A white light started to scan her from head to toe and released a kind of gas for her to inhale. It didn't have any smell but it felt cold. Her body relaxed and she could see her best friend and brother looking down at her making sure she was alright. Her eyes began to feel heavy and saw Jake leaning close and placed his hand on top of the pod's glass.

"Take care, Pony" she heard Jake say before everything went blurry, dark, and silent.


	18. Chapter 18

**Gah, slow internet just drives me crazy like sdkfgjreo T_T well anyway, I can still manage to upload. XD**

Holly woke up to the familiar scent of wood and grass. There weren't any beeping sounds and TAIMN technology was out of sight as she was back in the Glade, lying on the infirmary's bed. She still couldn't move too much because of her wound but she could move her head around to look. Beside her she found Newt— sitting with his hands covering his eyes and his white hoodie stained with dried blood—devastated. She couldn't see his face but she could tell that he had been crying for he was sobbing and sniffling. It was her first time seeing Newt in that kind of situation and made her heart ache for making him worry.

"Newt" she spoke almost in a whisper.

Newt, still drowning in sadness, slightly lifted his head up. He heard a voice called out his name as if he was dreaming. But to his surprise and delight, it was no dream at all. When his eyes laid on Holly's direction, he saw her awake and looking back at him with a smile. He quickly moved closer and cupped her cheeks, seeing that the colors had come back to her pale face and that her blue eyes were open to greet him. Tears escaped his eyes and fell on Holly's rosy cheeks.

Holly gently lifted her good right hand, feeling Newt's warm cheek and wiped his tears. Newt continued to cry silently and rested his cheek against her soft warm palm. He wanted to speak but whenever he tried, the words disappeared and replaced by sobbing sounds.

"Ssh" Holly whispered, rubbing his tears again with her thumb. "Please don't cry"

Newt's eyes were already blurry with tears when he finally found his voice. "I-I thought I lost you"

"Nonsense, you won't lose me" she said in almost a scolding tone but later on smiled.

Newt moved her hand away from his cheek, holding it tightly with both hands as he planted a long loving kiss on her forehead. Holly closed her eyes, smiled, and was happy to be with him again. Newt took a minute to compose his self and wiped off his tears. It had been so long since he shed some tears, thinking that there was nothing or no one that could ever make him cry again ever since he came into the Glade. But he was completely wrong. After meeting Holly, he found a reason to live and to feel emotions he had already forgotten.

The rain suddenly came pouring down that afternoon that made the gladers stop whatever they were doing and went back to the homestead for shelter. Inside the infirmary, the couple was quiet for some time with their fingers entwined with each other's and would glance at one another with soft smiles on their faces. They listened to the pitter patter of the rain over the roof and the crackling sound of thunder. Newt stood up for a while to light up a lantern and placed it near the bed to give Holly some warmth and light. He sat back down again on the stool and took her hand, rubbing it against his cheek as he relaxed.

"How long was I unconscious?" She asked, remembering that the time during a mission was different from the present.

"Two days" he answered which was why he was so sad and devastated about her not waking up.

"I'm sorry I made you worry" Holly told him sincerely.

Newt shook his head and kissed her knuckles. "There's no reason for you to apologize. What matters to me is that you're alive"

Holly smiled at Newt's forever sweetness—a quality she'd always loved about him.

"What happened to him?" Holly asked, referring to the runner that had stabbed her.

"We did what we have to do" Newt sighed, keeping her hand close to his face as he spoke. "Ben was only getting worse because of the sting. To keep the other's safe; we had to put him in the maze where he now belongs"

Lightning flashed outside as the rain got harder. Holly looked at the window and could see the stone walls of the maze from afar. The entrance was already closed and like what every glader said, no one survived a night in the maze. She looked back at Newt and found him staring blankly. He looked so stressed, worn out with whatever was troubling him and holding Holly's hand was his only way to relax.

"Are you okay?" she finally asked.

Newt took a deep breath. He didn't want to make her worry especially that she had just woken up but, he didn't have anyone else he could talk to about his problems.

"I'm…I'm not sure actually" he tried to laugh it off.

"What's the matter?"

"Earlier this morning, Alby and Minho decided to go inside the maze" he explained. "We waited for them. We found Minho carrying Alby, we didn't know what happened. And just as the maze was about to close, that bloody greenie just ran through it to help Minho. Now the three of them are stuck there inside. I don't know what to do. People are already panicking with Alby not around"

"You have to be strong" Holly told him and tilted his chin so he was facing her. "You have reached this far, Newt. You won't be second in command if Alby didn't think you have the qualities for it. You just have to believe in yourself; don't let fear get to you. We believe in you, I believe in you always"

"Stay by my side when I'm losing hope" he whispered with pleading eyes.

Holly nodded and kept his eyes on his lips. "Always".

Newt got up from his seat and leaned down on her, pressing his lips against hers. He kissed her gently and lovingly like it had been decades. He kissed her one last time before looking at her. He was really glad to see her blue eyes again and hear her voice.

"I'll leave you for a while to check on the others and get you something to eat, alright?" he told her before kissing her forehead.

"Alright" was all Holly could say and watched him run outside the infirmary and charged the rain to get back to the homestead.

Holly groaned as she helped herself to sit up. She leaned back against the wall and felt her stomach ache. It was still a bit fresh that it was hard for her to move around. She gently pulled the notebook Minho had placed in her pocket and put it on her lap. To her surprise, a photo slipped. She took it and realized who were in the picture. It was her, Minho, and Jake in some sort of café smiling at the camera. She turned it around and was surprised to see something written behind.

_In case you get homesick._

_Minho_

Holly smiled and stared at the photo for a while. She was happy to have it with her, happy that she could see his face and her brother's whenever she would miss them. She tucked it in one of the pages and looked at the notebook again. With her right hand, she flipped through the pages and looked at it intently. Written in black ink was a timeline made by Minho and Thomas from the time they were in the maze and until they were out. Here and there were tips underlined or encircled with red ink which was things that would be most helpful. Every section was tabbed as well with specific names or event. For a moment, she stopped and stared at the yellow tab near the end of the page with the name 'Newt'.

Her heartbeat raced as she stared at it, half curious and half scared. She already knew that Newt didn't make it but, she didn't exactly know how he died. Taking a deep breath and gathering all her courage, she turned the pages to Newt's section. The entry was completely written by Thomas and by the looks of it, he was crying when he wrote it as some of the words were smudged. Quietly, she began to read.

_I felt depressed that I couldn't save him when were so close to freedom. I couldn't do anything; I couldn't take away the virus that was slowly eating him. He was becoming one of them, one of the cranks. The favor he asked me was the most painful thing to do. He left me a note saying that if I was indeed a friend, I would kill him. And that's what I did. I shot my best friend right in the head to save him from his misery. I already lost Alby, Chuck, and then Newt. If only I could go back in time, I would do everything to save my friends._

The sharp sound of thunder startled Holly as if it was the gunshot mentioned in the entry. She quickly hid the notebook inside her pocket as the door swung open and found Newt running in while covering a bowl of soup he was holding, soaking wet. He closed the door behind him and pulled down the hoodie on his head that wasn't much of a help for he was still soaked in the rain. With a smile on his face, he sat on the stool beside the bed and started stirring the soup.

"The others are happy to know that you're awake" he chuckled and blew the soup gently. "They wanted to come see you but, I told them you need to rest for a while"

"I can see them tomorrow" she replied and noticed how wet he was that his blonde hair looked dark. "You'll get sick if you don't change your clothes"

Newt chuckled as if he'd heard a funny joke, "I just got soaked in the rain. It's not a big deal. You're the one who got stabbed. Now say ahh"

"Ahh" Holly opened her mouth wide enough for the spoon to go in and swallowed the delicious hot soup Fry Pan had made.

Newt continued to feed her until the bowl was empty. He grabbed the jar from the table and carefully helped her drink. He watched her closely as she too finished the water. He smiled and wiped the corner of her lips, pleased that she had finished her meal. Minutes later, he laid her down and tucked her underneath the blanket until she was warm and comfy. He got up from his seat, took off his wet shirt and hoodie, and hanged it on the wall to let it dry for the night. Holly watched him from a distant. A sad smile appeared on her face after remembering what she had read from the notebook. She couldn't imagine life without Newt now that she had met him.

Newt sat down again and held Holly's hand, pulling it close and kissed her knuckles like he always did.

"Won't you get cold?" She asked, looking at his topless body.

"I'll be fine" he reassured her. "Get some sleep"

"I don't want to sleep. I want to keep looking at you"

Newt couldn't help but to smile and gently pushed her hair back to see a better view of her beautiful face. "You can look at me as much as you want tomorrow when you wake up, yeah?"

"But—"

"No buts"

"Alright" Holly pouted and looked at him once again. "I love you"

"I love you too, so much"

"Let's live together once we get out of this place"

"Well, that was the plan since the day we started seeing each other as lovers" Newt smiled. "We'll always be together. And once we get out of here, the first thing we'll do is get married and invite all our friends"

Holly giggled and felt her cheeks heat up. The word _marriage_ felt weird to her but, she didn't hate the idea. She would actually want to get married to him. She soon closed her eyes to sleep, leaving all the worries and fear behind. With Newt on her side, she was even more determined to do a great job so she could live her life with him forever.


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh hello there ouo Just gonna make a quick update then poof again XD I should post two.**

Chuck was busy folding his blanket that morning when he found their second in command, Newt, walking around the homestead. He kept on looking searchingly for something which he didn't seem to know where to actually look. After folding his blanket, Chuck placed it back on his hammock and looked at Newt's direction with a grin.

"Oh hey Newt, what's up?" Chuck asked with a smile.

Newt smiled at him for a moment and continued to look around. "Oh hey, Chuck. Good morning. I'm actually looking for Holly's bag. You know, the purple one"

"Ah, her backpack" the stubby boy walked towards Holly's hammock and lifted the white pillow, smiling as if he just discovered a treasure. "Here it is"

With a delighted grin, Newt took the backpack and wore it on one shoulder then patted Chuck's arm.

"Thank you for the help" he said and went on his way.

As he walked across the Glade to get to the infirmary, Chuck ran after him and was catching his breath. For a small chubby boy, running wasn't the kind of thing he liked. Newt glanced at the young boy beside him, curious as to why he was following him.

"I just wanted to know if Holly's doing better" Chuck said as he saw the questioning look on Newt's face. He hadn't seen Holly since the incident with Ben that he was just worried since she was one of his closest friends. He wanted to know if she was doing alright.

"As a matter of fact, she is" Newt smiled. "Well, she still can't get back to work. Her stitches haven't really healed yet but, she's doing better now"

"That's good to know. And by the way, I'm really glad you two ended up together. I've always thought the two of you match"

Newt chuckled and ruffled Chuck's curly hair. "Thank you, Chuck"

When the two gladers entered the infirmary, they heard a familiar voice that sounded like was complaining. They found Minho pacing around the room complaining to Holly how irritating it was to spend around thirty minutes just standing in the gardens watering the crops when he could be in the maze, mapping. Holly was sitting upright with her arms folded over her chest and her eyes followed the pace of the younger version of her best friend.

"Why are you complaining to me? You were the one who volunteered to help Zart" Holly argued but brightened up as soon as she saw Newt and Chuck walked in, waving her hand at them.

Minho grunted and faced her. "I know I did but, you have to admit that Zart and those other shanks are giving me stupid tasks just to make fun of me" he paused. "I can be planting but they'd rather let me get a pile of klunk from the blood house for it to be fertilizer" he gestured both hands towards Chuck and Newt, who were snickering, as if he was presenting them to her. "See what I mean?"

"I'm pretty sure they're just letting you do that because they think you're tough for the job" Holly bit her lower lip after to suppress from laughing.

"Yeah right" Minho rolled his eyes and sat down on a stool, grumbling.

Newt approached Holly's bed and placed the purple backpack down, smiling at her. He was eager to give her a kiss but at the moment, he couldn't because Chuck and Minho were still in the room. Holly thanked him for bringing her bag and slowly unzipped it with her right hand. She carefully rummaged through her stuff and pulled out a black shirt to change her blood stained top.

"Is your stab wound big?" Chuck suddenly asked out of curiosity as he stood by the foot of the bed and watched her try to close her bag again.

"Would you like to see it?" Holly asked with a chuckle.

Chuck shrugged. "I guess a peek wouldn't be harmless"

Holly chuckled again and replied, "If you say so".

Holding the hem of her shirt, she slowly pulled it up to her stomach revealing the stab wound she got. It was a slanted reddish cut that had around at least ten stitches on it. Looking at it made Chuck's stomach churn and face pale that Minho had to grab him by the back of his collar.

"I think he would need a place to throw up" he shared and dragged him all the way to the door before he could make a mess. "We'll see you guys later"

Once the door closed, Newt quickly leaned down to Holly's level and kissed her as lovingly as he could. Holly was taken aback but nevertheless kissed him back as lovingly.

"I thought they would never leave" Newt mumbled and grinned.

"That's so mean" Holly laughed, playfully hitting his arm.

"What? I wanted to kiss you so badly"

"And you did" she grinned, pecking his lips.

"I did" Newt grinned back and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well come on, let's get this bloody shirt off"

Holly raised both hands as Newt helped her pull off her shirt. He placed the blood stained garment to the side and picked up the clean one when his eyes landed on her wound. For a brief moment, flashbacks of the event came back to him and could see an unconscious and bloody Holly. It was the most horrific moment of his life. He gently reached his hand out, touching it, and felt the little stitches against his fingers.

"Does it hurt?" he asked concerned.

Holly shook her head and smiled, looking down at his hand. "It feels quite better now, don't worry"

"Well I'm glad it's healing" Newt said and slipped the shirt on her head. "Anyway, I have to get back to work since Alby isn't doing pretty well" then he carefully slipped her left arm with a broken wrist on the hole of the sleeve. "I need to take over his place for a while"

"I understand" Holly nodded and flipped her hair back, combing it with her fingers. "How come he isn't here in the infirmary though?"

"We don't think it'll be safe" he shared. "When Ben got stung, he was too violent that he could have ripped the ropes binding his hands and could have harmed you and the other med-jacks that time. So, Gally and his team decided to build a new place that would cater to the needs of Gladers who are stung by a griever. Hopefully, that place wouldn't be used as often"

"Oh I see. Don't stress yourself too much, okay? It's quite hot today"

"Don't worry, I won't" he kissed her cheek and walked towards the door. "I'll see you later, Tink"

After he had gone, Holly puffed and tapped her fingers on her lap. She was bored and wanted to go help Zart at the Gardens. But due to her injuries, she wasn't allowed yet to do any strenuous activities and was recommended by Clint to stay in bed until she fully recovered. She puffed again and pulled her bag close. She unzipped the silver metal down and grabbed the notebook the present Minho had given her. There were a few blank pages left by the end and found a pen seated on top of the table with a clipboard. She tapped the pen on her chin and decided she would write random stuff about the Gladers she had met. With her left hand, she carefully began writing and tried getting her injured wrist used to it.

_Gally_

_Gally is a pretty big guy. Despite his scary physique, he is actually a really nice person. He reminds me of Jake actually—strict but has a humorous side. He can be a bit cranky though. As what Newt told me, he doesn't like Thomas. Hmm, I'm not sure why though. Maybe he feels that he's quite different than the rest. But oh well, I still think he's a good person all in all. _

_Zart_

_Zart is too funny. At first he was like, as what he said, an "awkward potato". He likes saying pick-up lines and the like which made him think that I would look at him as a weirdo. I find it clever and cute of him though. He's like one of my newest best friends. Working at the gardens with him is never dull. We'd play games or make up songs while we plant and not to mention, catch worms and creep Fry Pan with it until he starts screaming like a girl._

_Winston_

_Winston is as funny as Zart. He's such a goofball especially when he tries talking with the same accent as I am. There were times I've seen him run around the Glade being attacked by chickens, it was hilarious. Some nights, we'd form a circle by the homestead and he'll start telling us ghost stories. It's really fun._

_Jeff_

_I remember the time he told me he was scared of me. After the incident I pointed a knife at him and Newt, and the time I had beaten up two of the perverted builders he thought I wasn't the kind of girl anyone should mess around with. But after a while we eventually got close. He, too, is really nice. Not to mention, he helps me out the most when I injure myself. _

_Alby_

_I'm not really close to him. Since he is the leader, I somehow feel shy around him. He is very nice though and a responsible leader. He always checks up on all of us if we are doing alright. It's a shame though that he got stung. Hopefully, that girl Teresa comes soon so we can give him an antidote._

_Fry Pan_

_He never changed. He's completely the same loud person I know. He is a very sweet guy and he loves giving me hugs. And also, he's given me free access to his kitchen! No one is allowed to go there other than him and the other cooks. I feel quite honored. If I'm being nice he would give me treats secretly like an apple or a banana. He's very protective too. He makes sure the two builders don't get close to me or he threatens on slapping them with a real fry pan which I think is funny._

_Chuck_

_He is completely a cute little boy. Since we were the newbies back then, we got close easily. He is like a younger brother to me. The older ones like messing with him and then he'll come moping to me (usually about Gally and his arrogance) and threaten that he would beat them up during one of the wrestling matches. Although, he's never really tried joining the wrestling match. Also when I'm out of the loop, he informs me things. He likes to gossip around._

_Thomas_

_Mr. Thomas is the same as usual—timid. It's quite hard starting a conversation with him because he gets all awkward. But once we start talking, it just runs smoothly. He is nice and very innocent. He feels both curious and clueless but also, he has confidence that they are close to finding the exit of the maze. He is very open to me and tells me whatever is in his mind. I remember he once told me he had strange dreams about random people and some kind of place. Oh how I wish I can tell him that those people should not be trusted. But, I'm pretty sure he'll find that out on his own._

_Minho_

_From a cold unfriendly guy, he turned into an arse. Ever since he and Fry Pan knew what Newt and I did, he wouldn't stop pestering me about it. Whenever he's got the chance, he'd tease me about it. He's so mean. But yes, well, he's still nice to me. I owe him a lot now. He's filled in for my task several times now and he's asking me to sneak him snacks as a reward which, I think, is a fair bargain. I like both the past and present Minho—different vibes but, same personalities. I'm pretty happy that he's my best friend in both times._

_Newt_

_He changed me. Not once did I think that something such as falling in love would occur during this mission. Everything is completely unexpected. He always gives me this weird fluttering feeling inside my stomach and he manages to make me blush often. He is very sweet and funny too. He's been sweet to me since the day I arrived. I find it nice when he made me rest my head on his shoulder when I told him I couldn't sleep well in the open. But I must say the feeling he gives me is very pleasing. I like it a lot whenever we get to cuddle or kiss. I think I love it the most when he tells me he loves me. I've seen different sides of him that he doesn't show other people which I think is great because it means he trusts me. He doesn't have problems with me talking to the other gladers but, he does seem to get jealous with Thomas. I'm not sure why though but I find it cute._

Holly then covered her mouth as she yawned. The weather was hot and somehow made her uncomfortable and lazy. She closed the notebook, shoved it back inside her bag, and lay down pushing the blanket away from her and decided to sleep while Newt wasn't around.


	20. Chapter 20

**Second update for today. Hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated. Have a good day! ;u;**

Things in the Glade weren't doing great. After the banishment of Ben, Alby got stung by a griever and was now tied up in a new shelter specifically for victims of grievers, a new and the second female glader arrived by the name of Teresa, and a bunch of Gladers had run into the maze led by Minho and Thomas which was strictly against their rules. Gally had been worried that things began to change since the arrival of Thomas and thought that he'd be the cause of more trouble. He wanted to give Thomas a punishment for the troubles he had caused but Newt, who was second in command, didn't see any good reason why they should.

The only good thing that had happened was that Holly finally recovered. Although her wrist was still broken, she was up in her feet walking. She was standing by the homestead with her hair tied up in a ponytail as usual and leaned against the wooden pillar structure with folded arms. She watched the gladers and could sense that it wasn't as merry as it used to. People were always either in an angry mood or in a mood that seemed that they had lost all hope of ever getting back home. She sighed. She didn't like what had become of the Glade but, she also knew that they had only a few days, even hours, left until things would get worse.

She quietly walked out of the homestead and headed to the deadheads. She knew she needed to gather all her strength because the second task would be more difficult than giving Newt a vaccine. She began doing some warm up exercises before starting her training. She quickly pulled her dagger out of her pocket and approached a big sturdy tree which she used as a dummy. Here and there, she would stab and cut the tree combined with heavy blows and kicks.

"Ugh" Holly winced and accidentally dropped the dagger to the ground. She was left handed and it was still difficult for her to use her dagger with a broken wrist.

Just as she was about to pick up her weapon, someone got it before her. She looked up and realized that it was Minho with a curious yet amused expression on his face.

"Who's the unlucky guy you're getting ready to beat up?" He joked. "I hope you and Newt didn't get into a fight"

Holly chuckled and took the dagger from him, putting it back in her pocket before she replied. "We didn't get into a fight. I'm just…exercising in case things go bad"

"You think things would go bad?" He asked curiously, leaning back on the tree with sliced marks.

"Things are different" she pointed out while scratching her cheek. "Anything can happen in a blink of an eye. It's better to be safe than sorry"

"Alright, let's get some training then"

"What?" Holly was taken by surprise as soon as she saw Minho getting warmed up and circling her.

Minho smiled and crouched, pulling his pants up a bit as if he would charge her anytime.

"Train, me and you" he said, "If you're going to use your left arm to attack, make sure you use your elbow instead if you don't want to break your hand completely"

And in a blink of an eye, Minho charged, grabbing her by the waist as he tried bringing her down. He was taking advantage of Holly because he knew that her wrist was still injured and thought she wouldn't be able to fight back. Holly clenched her teeth and tried to stand still, pushing him back with the use of her upper body. She had quickly put her leg behind Minho's and tripped him to the ground. Minho groaned for a while but was back on his feet, pulling the machete from the sheath on his back to attack. Suddenly, Holly made a single turn and swept the machete away with a kick and clenched her fists like a professional martial artist.

"My hand might be injured but my legs are in perfect condition" she grinned.

Minho was completely taken aback and impressed with her skills. That was the third time she had beaten him.

"You never cease to amaze me" Minho grinned back as he grabbed his machete. "But this is just the beginning"

Their secret training in the deadheads lasted for about an hour. Minho lost at times but so did Holly. The two of them were enjoying their little duel, especially Holly who remembered her one on one training with Minho back at TAIMN. When they finished their training, Minho left to see the other keepers while Holly decided it would be a good time to get some rest. She was heading to the homestead, exhausted and sweaty, when she found her favorite spot under the big tree was occupied by Thomas who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

Thomas was staring at the Maze's opening while playing with the metal thing he and Minho got from the dead Griever. He kept wondering who were the people of WICKED and why did they create the grievers. Several new unanswered questions clouded his mind. His train of thoughts got cut off when he saw an exhausted Holly sighed and sat beside him with her legs stretched in front of her. But despite looking tired, she still gave Thomas a friendly smile.

"I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving me" he said with an apologetic smile whenever his eyes looked down on her injured hand.

"No need to thank me" she laughed. "I'm just glad you're okay"

"Be honest with me. Did things go bad since I came?"

Holly looked at the younger version of her boss and could see that he was eager to hear an answer. She looked back at the direction of the Maze's opening and felt the breeze against her sweaty skin.

"It did" she admitted. "Although I can't be too sure, I've only been here for two months. Things could've been bad when I wasn't here yet. But, things changed pretty much"

"Well Gally seems to think that everything is chaotic because of me" Thomas mumbled.

"Don't worry about, Gally. I'm sure he's just as scared as everyone else. He's just worried for the glade and the gladers. Don't beat yourself up" she patted his back and looked at the metal thing he was holding. "What's that?"

Thomas looked at the thing he was holding and handed it to her. "When you were recovering, Minho and I went back to the maze with a few others and retrieved this from a dead griever"

"What is it?"

"It's a key"

"A key?" Holly looked at it closely and couldn't, in any way, picture it as a key. "Does it go through a gigantic keyhole?"

Thomas laughed softly and tried to explain to her what he had discovered with Minho. "Uh, it doesn't. It has this some kind of sensory that when you put it near the hidden door, the red light turns green and the door opens. We think it's where the grievers come from and could also be our way out. We didn't get the chance to look further though because we almost got crushed"

"See? Curious cat found a way out" Holly grinned and handed him back the thing.

"Thank you for believing in me" Thomas smiled sincerely and played with the metal thing.

"You're welcome. I can't wait to get out of this place and get myself a big slice of pizza"

"Pizza?" he chuckled.

"I miss eating certain foods just like pizza and cake. I'd like to get a taste of it once again" she explained. "Anyway, I heard there was a new girl. I never got the chance to meet her"

"Oh Teresa, she's looking after Alby. He seems to be getting better after having whatever it was in the syringe Teresa has"

"I hope he wakes up soon" She said and quickly looked around the Glade searchingly. "I haven't seen Newt the whole day"

"He's been all over the place working and making sure things are alright" Thomas mumbled with his head down, fondling with the cold metal thing. "He and Gally have been arguing too because of all the troubles I've caused. I feel bad for Newt"

Holly smiled and nudged him. "I told you; don't beat yourself up too much. Newt can handle himself and I'm pretty sure he knows what he's doing. And I'm pretty sure he's just defending you because he knows you didn't do anything wrong"

It was almost sundown and Holly got up, dusting off the blades of grass that stuck on her legs. She gave Thomas a hand and the two of them headed back to the little village to have some supper.


	21. Chapter 21

Even though supper only consisted of grilled fish and steamed vegetables, it was heavenly for Holly especially after a tiring day. When she finished her food, she came back to the homestead and was fixing her hammock to get ready to sleep when she looked at the far right to see a vacant hammock beside Fry's.

"Hey Chuck, where's Newt?" Holly asked curiously. "I haven't seen him all day"

Chuck was already lying in his hammock, swaying it side to side, when he just pursed his lips to point at the council hall's direction. According to a few gladers, Gally and Newt had been in the council hall since morning discussing about the well-being of the Glade. Some even heard arguments erupted but the two of them haven't stepped out of the place. Just then, the gladers finally saw Gally marching across the dark courtyard back to the homestead looking angry and glared at Thomas before going to his own hammock. Holly quietly ran towards the council hall to see how Newt was.

Inside the council hall was a little bonfire at the middle. On the first stone bleacher was Newt, sitting quietly with his arms rested on the second bleacher, staring at the orange flame. His eyes were dull; tired with everything that was happening. Gally confronted him that things were going down since the arrival of Thomas and that he should be punished. But Newt didn't think the same way. He didn't see Thomas do anything wrong and in fact; he was delighted to hear that he might have just found their way out. Gally started to get annoyed, thinking that Newt was being too soft on the green bean. He already doubted the leadership of Newt and thought that it was better for Alby to wake up or have a new leader that was more sensible than he was. He closed his eyes and gently rubbed the sides of his lips when all of a sudden he felt a weight on his lap.

He neither heard the door of the council hall opened or the footsteps of Holly who was already sitting on his lap. With one look at her beautiful smile, Newt's stress began to cease and a smile came back to his face as his arms slithered around her waist. He hugged her tight, taking a deep breath and tried to forget the things that troubled him. Holly planted a kiss on his forehead and ran her fingers along his blonde hair. Newt buried his face on her neck and could smell the scent of lavender despite her being sweaty.

"Had a rough day?" Holly whispered, swaying a bit as they hugged.

Newt chuckled, tickling Holly with his soft breath against her neck and lifted his head up with tired eyes, "I don't even know anymore"

"Don't listen to what Gally has to say. He can be an arse"

"I don't even want to think about him" he said and thought of something while staring into Holly's dazzling blue eyes. "Take my mind off things, will you?"

Holly couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "What do you want me to do?"

"Make love with me"

Everyone at the glade was fast asleep that night and tried to forget the things that had happened during the past couple of days. The little bonfire in the council hall had burn out and moonlight peeked through the gaps to shed a little light inside the room. Muffled sounds came from the corner as Holly and Newt kissed each other passionately. She was still sitting on his lap, slightly grinding the bulge underneath his pants. Newt grabbed a hold of the end of Holly's top, pulled it off along with her bra, and took off his shirt as well. Holly continued to kiss him passionately, slightly tugging on his lower lip.

"W-wait" Newt mumbled between kisses and slightly lifted her up. "We need to get this off"

With a shy laugh, Holly hurriedly pulled down her shorts and panties. Newt had pulled down his pants and boxers as well and pulled Holly back to sit on his lap. Looking at her eyes, he carefully took her ponytail off and moved her hair back to uncover her breasts. He took a moment to observe her beautiful face and body. His hand traveled gently on the stitch on her stomach, up between her breasts, to her neck, and then to her cheek.

"You look beautiful" he whispered and leaned closer to kiss her again.

Holly tilted her head to the side; deepening the kiss and feeling Newt's tongue slowly enter her mouth. Moans escaped her mouth as the blonde guy suck on her tongue while holding her waist and grinding hard against her. Newt carefully lifted her up and looked in her eyes once again.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Wrapping her arms around him tightly, Holly quietly nodded. Gently, Newt lowered her down until his member found its way inside of her. Holly bit her lower lip and moaned at the familiar feeling that enveloped her body. For the second time Newt was inside, deep inside of her. He hugged her waist tightly and with heavy breaths began to thrust. The sound of the moans turned him on even more that all his problems had already drowned and concentrated on the pleasure he was feeling. With eyes closed, he rested his head back on the second bleacher and continuously thrust inside of her and felt her tight walls coiled around his hard member.

He opened his dazed eyes and watched Holly sitting on him bounced up and down with every thrust with the most erotic expression he had ever seen. It turned him even more that his pace quickened, hitting her sweet spot several times causing her to whimper louder and squirt out her juice.

"You have to be quiet" he warned her, a soft moan escaped his mouth, and placed a finger on her lips.

Holly opened her mouth and seductively licked his index finger, slowly sucking it. Newt didn't stop from thrusting and watched her breasts bounce while his finger was inside her mouth. Their body was covered in sweat already and the panting and moaning echoed inside the council hall. Newt couldn't keep it in anymore. He pulled his finger out of her mouth and gave her a rough passionate kiss as he pounded inside of her, deep and fast. Holly closed her eyes tightly, moaning into the kiss, and reached her climax and soon felt warm thick white liquid filled her once more like the time they were in the deadheads. Newt's cum seeped from her entrance down to his member and to her inner thighs.

He fell back on the cold stone bleachers with Holly on top of him. They were heaving heavily, the pleasure still lingering onto them. Holly felt exhausted and rested her head on his chest and could hear his heart pounding. It had been a while since they did it and it felt great the second time. She slowly rested her chin against his firm chest and looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked curiously.

Newt looked at her tiredly and with a smile. "Never better"

Holly was about to sit up to grab her clothes to put on when Newt pulled her down with a curious look.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, holding her tightly.

"I was going to put my clothes back on"

"Nonsense. Let's stay like this for the night. I've always wanted to try sleeping with you naked"

Holly blushed at his teasing and giggled. She liked that side of Newt—a side only she could see. She complied with what he wanted and hugged him tight into a cuddle.

"Did it help clear your mind off things?" She mumbled.

Her body trembled as Newt laughed softly. He embraced her tightly, rubbing her bareback with both hands soothingly.

"It definitely did" he answered with a smile. "Thank you for allowing me to do it with you again"

"You don't have to thank me, silly" Holly replied with a grin and pecked his lips. "I'll do it with you again and again"

Newt chuckled. "That's good to know" then his eyes shifted its gaze downwards. "I wasn't too rough, was I? I mean, I might've hurt your stomach"

"Don't worry. It healed already" she smiled.

Newt smiled back and closed his eyes, embracing Holly tightly. He liked the combination of the cold stone bleachers and the gentle breeze along with the warmth coming from his and Holly's bodies. He was exhausted with their little fun and felt sleep crept onto him and soon, he was unconscious along with Holly.


	22. Chapter 22

Newt and Holly woke late that night with the sound of horrified shouts coming from outside and the shaking of the ground. They quickly put on their clothes and ran outside the council hall to see the gladers running around with lit torches and weapons. On every corner, four doors to the Maze suddenly opened giving the grievers a chance to enter the Glade. Everyone started to panic as the grievers started to come, killing anyone who was in its way. Newt faced Holly and cupped her chin with a serious look.

"Stay close to me, alright?" he ordered.

Without any hesitation, Holly nodded and dashed off with him across the Glade bringing their weapons out. There were grievers everywhere running after terrified gladers. Some of them weren't fast enough that the grievers got to them and mercilessly killed them. A burning griever screeched and ran across the place, falling down on the homestead and spreading the fire all over their little village. Holly followed Newt and a few others behind when she remembered her bag with the box of flare medicines. She turned around when nobody was looking and ran back to the homestead.

Newt, Fry Pan, and a few others managed to save Thomas and his group by stabbing a griever with their wooden spears. Everyone made way to the council hall to evacuate and hide from the grievers. As Newt was about to run towards the council hall, he turned around to find Holly nowhere in sight. He began to worry and couldn't see her anywhere at all.

"Holly!" he shouted and was about to run around the glade to look for her.

But Fry Pan got him and forcefully pulled him inside the council hall and barricaded the door and walls. On the other side of the Glade, the homestead was caught in a huge fire. Holly ran around and looked at all the scattered things on the floor, searching for her bag. She coughed and her eyes stung with the heavy smoke. Nevertheless, she continued her search until she finally found the bag underneath a dead griever. She quickly pulled it off and screamed in fear when the griever she thought was dead sprung back to life. She scrambled to her feet and sprinted away from the burning homestead and into the open with her bag on her back.

The grievers were everywhere and the council hall was too far that it would be too late before she could reach it. She continued to run, looking for a place to hide when she suddenly heard a voice called out her name. She recognized the voice as Gally's and found him hiding in the box with a few others and told her to come. She ducked and ran towards the metal shaft and was carried down by the builder before closing it again. Holly fell down to her knees, sat on the corner, breathing heavily. She quickly opened her bag and was thankful that all her stuff—clothes, flare medicines and notebook—were safe and intact.

"Everyone stay down and keep quiet" Gally whispered hoarsely and crouched lower with the other gladers.

Holly clutched onto her bag and covered her mouth to keep quiet. Above them was the clicking sound of metal that came from a griever that was passing by. It stayed still on top of the closed box, slime and blood dripping down on the metal shaft. All of a sudden, it shifted its attention toward the council hall which was being attacked by another griever.

Gally stood up and opened the box to peek outside. There were no more grievers around. He carried Holly back up and helped the other gladers out of the shaft. Holly couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Glade, their temporary home, was completely destroyed and on fire. There was also blood in some places, blood of those gladers who couldn't get away from the monstrosity created by WICKED.

Holly quietly walked towards the council hall and could see the other gladers looking around as devastated as she was. She ran onto Newt's arms after seeing him with the group of gladers and couldn't help but to cry.

"Oh God, you got me so worried" Newt whispered as he panted, hugging her tightly.

Holly continued to cry especially after hearing what had happened to the other gladers. Zart, Alby, and a few others—they were all gone. She felt miserable that she couldn't avoid the others from dying when it was her mission to keep them alive. She got startled when she heard a commotion behind them. After Gally had hit Thomas, Thomas stabbed himself with the griever's needle that left him unconscious.

"Wait here" Newt told her and ran to Thomas' aid. He knelt down and placed Thomas' arm over his shoulder while Fry Pan was on the other and helped the unconscious guy. "Okay, we'll need the med-jacks! Let's bring him back inside the council hall"

"What he needs is to be put in the pit" Gally pushed the guys restraining him and angrily walked towards Newt.

"Can't you see? He's not well"

"Can't _you _see? We lost a lot of gladers tonight because of that stupid guy!" Gally shouted. "You heard Alby, he is one of them! He has destroyed everything we've worked hard on and got the others killed. So, if you still want to pamper this little shank here by all means, go ahead. But let me be clear, anyone who gets on his side will be banished with him by sunrise"

Two builders took Thomas from Newt and Fry Pan and were dragged to the pit. Teresa quickly followed behind with the syringe on her hand and decided to be with him in the pit. She didn't care if she would be banished with him because she knew very well Thomas knew what he was doing. Gally instructed the survivors to go back to the council hall where they would be sleeping for the night. He had taken leadership after Alby's death and anyone who goes against him will be banished.

Newt ruffled his hair and was about to get in the council hall when he realized Holly disappeared from his sight again. He looked around searchingly and found her standing by the gardens with her purple backpack. Holly stared at the damaged crops and remembered the fun times she had working with Zart. He was a good keeper and a good friend. She felt a hand over her shoulder and turned around to see that it was Newt. She hugged him tight and cried some more knowing that she would never see her friend again.

"There there" He rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "I'm sure Zart wouldn't be happy seeing you cry"

"I-I couldn't save them" Holly croaked, soaking Newt's shirt with her tears.

Newt cupped her cheeks and wiped off the tears with his thumbs and looked her in the eyes sternly, "It's not your fault they're dead, okay? There are some things that cannot be avoided. I, too, am sad that we've lost a lot of good people but there is nothing I can do. We have to look after those who survived, understand?"

Holly sniffled and nodded her head, hugging him tightly once more. He was right. It wasn't her fault that they died but, she still felt like she could have done something. After all, she was sent to the Glade to save them. Newt held her close and brought her back inside the council hall. The med-jacks were busy doing their part, checking up the ones injured and used the medical supplies they have saved from the fire. Chuck was quiet in the corner thinking about how Alby saved his life, Minho was on the other side of the room having his scraped arm treated, Gally was walking around the place making sure everyone was alright, and the others were struck in fear and lay down not able to sleep.

Newt found a vacant area on the corner of the top bleachers and took Holly there. He sat down and pulled the sobbing girl with him, gently resting her head on his lap.

"You need to get some rest" he ordered.

Holly took a deep breath and bit her thumb. She tried to clear her mind that night of what happened. She needed rest, like what Newt said, for she knew a long new journey was about to happen. She closed her eyes and felt calm with Newt stroking her head until she fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**It's been soooo long. I'm sorry ;A; I didn't have any internet. OTL. But here you go ;u;**

"Holly, wake up"

Holly groaned as she felt Newt gently shook her shoulders. She didn't want to wake up just yet. Her head ached and her eyes stung with all the crying she did the night before. But Newt shook him some more, whispering for her to wake up. She forced her eyes to open and could see that the council hall was already vacated—only she and Newt remained. She sat up rubbing her puffy eyes and was confused as to why Newt was slipping her bag on to her shoulders.

"We're leaving the glade now" Newt told her.

"Right now? Are the others coming?" Holly asked while tying her hair up in a bun.

Newt sighed and pulled her up to her feet. "We're not sure. Gally thinks that he's banishing Thomas and Teresa but, we already made a plan this morning to leave. You do want to leave with us, with me, right?"

"Of course, you don't even have to ask such a stupid question"

Newt smiled and pecked her lips while holding both her hands, "Just double checking. Anyway, let's go now"

They both ran across the courtyard to see a few builders conscious on the ground with Thomas, Minho, Teresa, and other few gladers standing in front of the maze pointing spears and weapons towards Gally's group. Like what Newt said, they have finally decided to leave the Glade and a few gladers on Gally's side got encouraged to go out with Thomas' team. Holly and Newt ran toward Thomas' side and was still trying to persuade Gally to come with them. But Gally didn't want to come. For him, he belonged to the maze and not in the outside world. Without any other choice, Thomas' group finally decided to leave.

With Minho and Thomas leading the group, they ran through every corner of the maze to reach the secret passage they have found. Holly and the non-runners couldn't help but to look at the maze in awe for it was their first and last time seeing it.

"Just a few more blocks away, you guys!" Thomas shouted as he ran faster towards the blades.

Holly held Newt's hand as she ran, worried that his limp was making him uneasy. The blonde guy squeezed her hand to let her know that he was doing alright. He ran as much as he could like the rest of them just to reach their destination. Thomas slowed his pace down and hid behind a stone wall, panting, with the gladers right behind him. He slowly took a peek and could see a griever guarding the secret passage. He grasped the wooden spear in his hands and told them they would charge the griever and fight till the end until they get out.

The gladers shouted as they charged the griever with all their courage and tried pushing it out of the way with their spears. The griever made screeching sounds and wasn't very happy to see them in its territory. Its long metallic arms stretched forward, its pincers crushed one of the spears that tried to stab it. All of them ducked as the wild griever moved vigorously, pincers moved about searchingly for a prey to catch. Minho charged and pierced its head with his spear and pushed it back to the cliff as he shouted. Just as they thought it was over, they began to hear more clicking sounds crawling up the cliff. Two new grievers just arrived and caught one boy who got thrown off the cliff with his cry fading as he fell deeper. Chuck, Teresa, and Holly ran towards the wall while the others distracted the two grievers. The metal key Chuck was holding beeped and blinked a green light, revealing the griever hole. The three of them ran inside and found out that they needed a passcode to open the passage. Holly quickly ransacked her backpack and grabbed the small notebook, flipping through the pages until she found what she needed.

"Here. Quickly!" Holly ripped the passcode from the notebook and handed it to Teresa.

Teresa didn't waste another minute and tried typing the code written on the paper. Holly looked back and saw that more grievers were coming. She looked up and could see a griever sneakily descending towards Minho who was busy fighting off the rest of it. She quickly ran pass by the gladers and pushed Minho aside, holding her dagger upward with her eyes closed and pierced through the griever's bulbous body and spurted out slime until it was dead. Minho got back up to his feet and saw the dead griever that he didn't see coming. Newt pulled Holly back and stood on guard just like the rest of the gladers, pointing their spears at them as they entered the hole. Teresa managed to punch in the last number of the code and slowly, the secret passage closed and squished the remaining grievers.

They stayed still in the dark, panting, until a new door opened. They went out on guard and were quite puzzled to see themselves standing in a dim hallway. They were expecting to see themselves out in the open, maybe in the middle of a forest but, they found themselves in a building. Thomas walked forward followed by everyone else and slowly pushed another door open. The place was a mess as if it had just been raided and saw people with guns and people wearing lab coats lying on the floor, lifeless. The room looked like it used to be a laboratory with the most advanced technology. Some of the monitors were still open and showed scans of brain activities and the Glade. The gladers got startled when they heard a woman's voice. Thomas had pressed a button that had opened a video from a woman named Ava Paige. The curious gladers stood in front of the monitor to watch and listen to what she had to say about the Maze and the outside world but, Holly stayed behind.

The words that came out from Ava's mouth angered Holly making her roll hands into balls of fists. She didn't want to listen to the lies for she knew too well that the Flare wasn't exactly from the Sun Flares but was actually created by humans. Because of it thousands, even millions, of people died. She wanted to tell Newt and the others not to listen but, she couldn't. Suddenly, Holly felt a presence from behind. She quickly hid behind one of the tables to see who it was. When the video stopped, the gladers turned around and were startled to see Gally with a gun pointed at them. They also noticed that he had been stung by a griever.

"We can't leave" he mumbled beneath clenched teeth.

"B-but we're almost out, Gally" Thomas replied, not making any sudden movement to prevent any harm.

Gally didn't listen and pointed the silver gun at Thomas, "This is your entire fault. If it wasn't for you, we'll all be safe!"

_Bang!_

The single gunshot echoed in the room. Chuck had thrown his body in front of Thomas to protect him and fell down on the floor while the others were startled and covered their ears. Thomas nervously got to his knees and quickly checked on the stubby little boy. He looked at his body and was relieved he didn't see any bullet wound but it left Chuck still in fear. Everyone looked at Gally and was surprised that he was tackled by Holly who jumped out from where she was hiding. She had grabbed his hand just in time for the bullet to go through the ceiling. Minho ran to them and quickly took the gun from Gally and pulled Holly away from him.

"You can still come with us" Thomas went to his side and tried helping him up even though he almost killed him.

Gally pushed his hand away and lay down still on the cold floor with tears trickling down the corner of his eyes. The sting was spreading through his body and he knew that sooner or later he wouldn't be able to control it anymore and would be driven mad.

"You should leave before I kill any of you" Gally retorted without looking at him.

The entrance to the laboratory opened with armed men running towards them. Without a word, they grabbed the gladers and took them outside leaving Gally all alone. Holly squirmed from the men's clutch but was still dragged outside. The rain was pouring down heavily and she made her way inside the bus, soaked. She sat on a seat beside Newt, watching as the surviving Gladers took their respective seats and the armed people joining them. The bus door closed and began to move at high speed without stopping to get to wherever they were headed to. A majority of the Gladers were relaxed, thrilled to be out of the Maze and thought that they were finally free. But Holly knew that it wasn't quite done yet and she wasn't sure what to expect next.


	24. Chapter 24

Jake was in his office, wearing a pair of reading glasses, scrolling his mouse all over his computer monitor. There were cluttered papers all over the two desks in his room, including the one where his computer was, and the entire place smelled like brewed coffee. He had been inside his office for approximately five hours concentrating on his work. He quickly got up and walked to the other side of the room. He grabbed the coffee maker and poured what was left of it inside a white tall mug. Just as he was taking a sip of his already cold coffee, he heard a beep. He turned around and saw a small black screen popped out of his monitor. With his mug of coffee in his hand, he walked toward his computer and adjusted his glasses to read what it said.

**To: Clock Master Jake Adams**

** From: Watcher Hendricks**

** Subject: WICKED Mission 1 of 3**

**TAIMN Traveler Holly Adams' first mission is 98% successful. Second mission will begin in your command.**

Then below the text were several rows with the gladers' pictures on it and their names. The ones that survived the maze had a green border glowing around its picture while the ones that did not had a red border. Jake smiled in front of his monitor, proud of his sister's success. Even though there were red borders in some of the pictures, it was lesser than the original. As he closed the message screen, he heard his door open and from the corner of his eye could see that it was Minho. The young man wasn't wearing his usual get-up. That time, he was wearing all-black attire as if he was working for the SWAT team.

"She finished the Maze mission successfully" Jake shared, taking his reading glasses off.

Minho didn't doubt Holly for a second but still let out a relieved sigh. "That's good to know. What are you doing there?"

"Finalizing my research, making sure everything is set" Jake replied with a sheepish smile, stacking a few papers and stapled its corner.

"Well, is everything set?"

Jake responded by giving Minho a smile. He took off his white laboratory coat and revealed that he was wearing the exact attire as his companion. He draped the coat on his chair and opened the upper right drawer of his desk and pulled out a few small things, stuffing it in his pocket.

"Set and ready" he finally replied.

"Great" Minho grinned and started jogging in place as if he was ready to go on a battle. "What's our next step?"

Jake and Minho got out of the office and locked it. They walked along TAIMN's hallway greeting every employee they passed by. They took a left at the end of the corner and rushed inside an elevator before it closed. Jake pushed the button of their destination and watched the metal slide doors closed.

"Our next step is to get a new Clock Master" Jake answered the previous question with a smile and slowly pulled out a gun from his pocket, making sure it had enough bullets. "After that, we go to the Pod Area" 

…**Cliffhangers suck. Lol. The time I was making this, I only had the movie as a guide. I was thinking if I should read the books or wait for the next movie to know what'll happen to my story. I finished the three books a month ago though, proud of it B| And I'm sorry this ends here. But! I'm already working on the continuation of their story (a.k.a the Scorch Trials) Hopefully you guys will be able to wait for me to publish it. Thank you guys for taking the time reading this story. Any review is appreciated. 3 I have to go now! *starts with the sequel* B|**


End file.
